interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Svedese-Interlingua e
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- E-dur|E dur :(el. E dur) mus mi major e Kr|Kr :(efter Kristus) p. Chr. (post Christo), p. J.C. (post Jesus-Christo), p. Chr. n. (post Christum natum lat, post le nascentia de Christo) e-moll|e moll :(el. e moll) mus mi minor eagle :sport eagle eng i:gl EAN-kod|EAN|kod :(eng European Article Numbering) hand codice EAN earl :earl eng ö:l, conte earth art|earth|art :konst earth art eng a:t eau de cologne|eau|cologne :eau de Cologne fr odökålånj, aqua de Colonia eau-de-vie|eau|vie :kul eau de vie fr odövi ebb :refluxo, marea basse/descendente; :bli ~ refluer; :det är ~ le marea es basse; :det är ~ i kassan on ha expendite tote le moneta; :~ och flod fluxo e refluxo (egentl flod och ebb) ebba :refluer; :fig (bli svagare) debilitar se; :~ ut disparer lentemente ebbström :currente de refluxo ebenholts :(ligno de) ebeno ebenholtssvart :nigre como ebeno; :färga ~ ebenisar ebenholtsträ :ligno de ebeno ebenist :ebenista ebonit :ebonite EBU :(European Broadcasting Union) UER (le Union Europee de Radiodiffusion) echappement :(i ur) escap(p)amento echaufferad :fervente, fervide echelong :mil echelon -sh- echeveria :bot (släkte) echeveria ecklesiastik :ecclesiastic ecklesiastikdepartement :hist ministerio del Ecclesia e del Education ecklesiastisk :ecclesiastic ecklesiolog :ecclesiologo ecklesiologi :ecclesiologia ecklesiologisk :ecclesiologic ECU|ecu :(el. ecu) (eng European Currency Unit) num ECU, ecu Ecuador :Ecuador sp ecuadorian :ecuadoriano ecuadoriansk :ecuadorian ecuadorianska :ecuadoriana ed :I (försäkran) juramento; :(svordom) blasphemia, malediction; :avlägga ~ facer/prestar juramento, jurar; :avlägga falsk ~ perjurar se; :bryta sin ~ rumper/violar su juramento; :falsk ~ juramento false, perjurio; :ta ~ av ett vittne facer un teste prestar le juramento; :under ~ sub juramento II (landtunga) lingua de terra eda :contracurrente, currente contrari/adverse edafisk :bot edaphic edamerost :kul caseo de Edam nederl Edda :litt Edda; :den yngre/prosaiska ~n le Edda Nove/Prosaic/de Snorre; :den äldre/poetiska ~n le Edda Vetule/Poetic eddadikt :litt canto del Edda eddadiktning :litt poesia del Edda eddakväde|eddasång :(el. eddasång) litt canto del Edda edelweiss :bot edelweiss ty edelvajs Eden|Edens lustgård|Edens|lustgård :(el. Edens lustgård) Eden eder :vos; :~s vostre; :Eders Höghet Vostre Senioria edera :editar edering :edition edfästa :jur confirmar/declarar sub juramento edgång :jur prestation de juramento edikt :edicto; :~et i Nantes le Edicto de Nantes fr na):t; :utfärda ett ~ publicar un edicto edil :hist edil edilämbete :hist edilitate Edinburgh :Edinburgh edinbörö, Edimburg; :från ~ edimburgese edition :edition edlig :jur juratori, jurate edligen :jur sub juramento edsbrott :jur violation de juramento, perjurio edsformulär :jur formula de juramento edsförbund :confederation; :Schweiziska ~et le Confederation Helvetic edsvuren :jur jurato; :(sammansvuren) conspirator, conjurato edsvägran :jur refusa de prestar juramento edsöre :hist prestation de juramento Edvard :Eduardo; :~ Bekännaren Eduardo le Confessor edvardiansk :eduardian EEG :med (elektroencefalogram) EEG (electroencephalogramma) efedrin :farm ephedrina efemerid :astron ephemeride; :zool ephemero efemär :ephemere effekt :(verkan) effecto, resultato, consequentia; :(intryck) effecto, impacto, impression; :fys energia per unitate de tempore, effecto, rendimento; :~er (resgods, tillhörigheter) bagage -ad3e; :elektrisk ~ effecto electric; :göra ~ haber effecto, facer effecto/impacto; :ha ~ på afficer; :tillvaratagna ~er objectos trovate effektfull :de grande effecto, impressionante effektfullhet :grande effecto/impression/impacto effektförbrukning :fys consumo/consumption de effecto effektförlust :fys perdita de effecto effektförvaring :deposito de bagages -ad3es effektiv :(verksam) effective, efficace; :(verklig) effective, real; :~ kraft tekn poter/potentia effective; :~ ränta interesse actual; :~a åtgärder mesuras effective/efficace; :ett ~t medel un remedio efficace effektivera|effektivisera :(el. effektivisera) facer/render plus effective effektivitet :effectivitate, efficacia, efficacitate; :(hos maskin) efficientia effektsökeri :recerca del effecto effektuera :effectuar, executar, exequer, realisar effektuering :effectuation, execution, realisation effeminerad :effeminate; :göra ~ effeminar effeminering :effemination effendi :effendi turk effigie :in ~ in effigie lat effusion :fys effusion efor :hist ephoro eforat :hist ephorato eforus :hist ephoro EFTA :(European Free Trade Association eng) EFTA efter :I prep (i rum) detra; :(i tid) post; :(för att få tag i) pro; :(enligt) secundo, conformemente a; :(längs) preter, secundo; :(från) de; :(efterlämnad av) de; :allt ~ omständigheterna secundo le circumstantias; :dag ~ dag de die in die, die per die; :~ behov secundo le besonio; :~ ett par dagar post un die o duo; :~ franskt mode al moda francese; :~ min mening secundo mi opinion; :~ vad man säger secundo lo que on dice; :~ varandra successive, successivemente, consecutive(mente); :promenera ~ stranden promenar se secundo le bordo; :sitt humör har hon ~ sin mor illa ha su humor de su matre; :spåret ~ en räv le tracia de un vulpe; :vara änka ~ en läkare esser vidua de un medico II adv (i rum) detra; :(i tid) (de)post, pois, postea, (de)inde, plus tarde, ulteriormente; :(följande) sequente; :bli ~ retardar; :dagen ~ le die sequente; :klockan går ~ le horologio retarda; :komma ~ (komma senare) venir plus tarde; :(bli efter) retardar; :lämna ~ sig lassar detra se; :(som arv) lassar, legar; :vara ~ (med betalning) arretrar III konj (eftersom) proque, porque, perque, pois que, viste que, jam que; :~ det att (de)pois que, (de)post que efteranmäla :~ sig facer inscriber se post le termino de registration efteranmälan|efteranmälning :(el. efteranmälning) inscription que arriva post le termino de registration efterapa :simiar, imitar/calcar servilmente, copiar, contrafacer, mimar efterapande :mimic; :litt epigonic efterapare :imitator, plagiario -g-, plagiator -g-; :litt epigono efterapning :imitation servil, contrafaction, mimologia, plagi(at)o; :biol mimese, mimesis efterarbete :labor/travalio supplementari efterbehandla :dar un tractamento ulterior/supplementari; :med dar un tractamento postoperative/postoperatori efterbehandling :tractamento ulterior/supplementari; :med tractamento postoperative/postoperatori efterbesiktiga :reexaminar, examinar/controlar/testar de novo, submitter a un nove examine/controlo/test eng efterbesiktning :reexamination, nove examine/controlo/test eng efterbeskatta :imponer/colliger taxas additional/complementari efterbeskattning :collection additional de taxas, imposition complementari efterbeställa :repeter un ordine, dar un ordine repetite efterbeställning :ordine repetite/supplementari/additional efterbetala :(betala i efterskott) pagar posteriormente/subsequentemente; :(betala extra) pagar additionalmente/supplementarimente efterbetalning :(efterskottsbetalning) pagamento posterior/subsequente; :(extra betalning) pagamento additional/supplementari; :(förfallen betalning) pagamento arretrate efterbild :fysiol impression visual restante, imagine recurrente efterbilda :imitar, copiar, contrafacer, facer un copia/un imitation; :(förfalska) falsificar efterbildare :imitator, copista, contrafactor; :(förfalskare) falsificator, falsario efterbildning :imitation, copia, contrafaction; :(förfalskning) falso, falsification efterbliven :psyk (mentalmente) arretrate efterblivenhet :psyk immaturitate affective efterblomning :secunde floration efterblödning :med hemorrhagia continue, perdita de sanguine continue; :(ny blödning) nove hemorrhagia efterbörd :med placenta, secundinas pl; :som avser ~ placental efterbörs :ekon coulisse fr kulis efterdatera :postdatar efterdatering :postdata(tion) efterdebitera :debitar retrospectivemente/plus tarde efterdyningar :sequelas efterforska :recercar, investigar, perquirer; :jur inquirer; :möjlig att ~ investigabile efterforskning :recerca, investigation, perquisition; :jur inquesta efterfråga :hand demandar efterfrågad :hand (eftersökt) petite, demandate, recercate, in voga efterfrågan :(efterfrågning) inquesta, information; :hand demanda; :utbud och ~ le offerta e le demanda efterfrågning :inquesta, information; :göra ~ informar se (de) efterfölja :sequer; :(hörsamma) sequer, obedir (a), observar, conformar se (a); :~ instruktionerna conformar se al/sequer le instructiones; :~ någons råd sequer le consilio de un persona; :~ reglerna observar le regulas efterföljande :(sub)sequente efterföljansvärd :digne de esser imitate/sequite, digne de imitation; :en ~ förebild un exemplo a sequer efterföljare :epigono, imitator; :(på tron) successor (al/del throno) efterföljd :(på tron) succession (al throno); :fig consequentias pl; :ett exempel som manar till ~ un exemplo recommendabile/a sequer eftergift :(medgivande) concession; :(efterskänkande) pardono, exemption, abolition, abolimento, condonation; :rel absolution; :ömsesidiga ~er concessiones mutual/mutue, compromissos eftergiftspolitik :politica permissive eftergiven :indulgente, tolerante, conciliante, complacente, accommodante, longanime, clemente eftergivenhet :indulgentia, tolerantia, complacentia, longanimitate, clementia eftergjord :imitate, copiate, contrafacte; :(förfalskad) false, falsificate, facticie, posticie efterglans :litt brillantia/luce restante eftergranska :revider, controlar eftergranskare :revisor, controlator eftergranskning :revision, controlo eftergymnasial :postgymnasial efterhand :I adv progressivemente, gradualmente, pauco a pauco, poco a poco II s betala i ~ pagar retrospectivemente/posteriormente/plus tarde; :komma i ~ venir detra le alteres, ir al cauda; :kortsp sitta i ~ esser post un altere jocator efterhandsgranskning :revision, controlo efterhandskonstruktion :reconstruction false/fictive (de un evento anterior) efterhängsen :(påträngande) importun, indiscrete, intruse; :(långvarig) persistente; :med refractari; :~ person intruso; :en ~ hosta un tusse persistente efterhängsenhet :assiduitate importun, intrusion, importunitate efterhärma :simiar, imitar/calcar servilmente, copiar, contrafacer, mimar efterhärmande :imitante, epigonic, mimic efterhärmare :imitator, plagiario -g-, plagiator -g-; :litt epigono efterhärmning :imitation servil, contrafaction, mimologia, plagi(at)o; :biol mimese, mimesis efterhållen :vara hårt/strängt ~ esser rigorosemente dominate efterhöra :informar se (de) efterhöst :ultime parte del/fin del autumno efterindustriell :postindustrial efterjäsa :kul haber un fermentation secundari efterjäsning :kul fermentation secundari efterkalkyl :calculo revidente efterklang :resonantia, echo; :fys reverberation; :fig vage reminiscentia/reflexion, imitation; :ge en ~ resonar, echoar; :fys reverberar efterklassisk :postclassic efterklok :retrospectivemente sage -d3- efterklokhet :sagessa -d3- retrospective efterkomma :(lyda) (ob)sequer, observar, obedir (a), conformar se (a); :~ en befallning obedir a/sequer un ordine efterkommande :descendente, filio, infante; :pl descendentes, descendentia, prole, progenitura; :~ släkten posteritate efterkonstruktion :reconstruction false/fictive (de un evento anterior) efterkontroll :controlo (de novo) efterkrav :reimbursamento; :mot ~ contra reimbursamento efterkravsförsändelse :invio contra reimbursamento efterkrigsgeneration :generation postbellic efterkrigsmentalitet :mentalitate postbellic efterkrigsperiod :periodo postbellic efterkrigstid|efterkrigstiden :(el. efterkrigstiden) (le) postguerra; :som avser ~ postbellic, de postguerra efterkrigsåren :le postguerra efterkultur :lantbr secunde recolta (durante le mesme periodo de cultivation); :skogsv semination pro reimpler aperturas in un previe plantation efterkur :med cura suppletive/complementari efterkälke :komma på ~n remaner retro, arretrar, perder terreno efterkänning :effecto posterior, repercussion; :med sequela efterled :språk ultime parte de un parola composite efterleva :observar, respectar, sequer, guardar, mantener, complir, obedir a; :~ en lag obedir a/observar un lege; :möjlig att ~ observabile; :omöjlig att ~ inobservabile efterlevande :I adj supervivente II s supervivente; :de ~ le familia del defuncto, le superviventes efterlevandepension :(till änka) pension de vidua/de viduitate; :(till änkeman) pension de viduo/de viduitate efterleverans :livration subsequente/complementari/additional efterlevnad :observation, observantia, execution efterlikna :imitar, contrafacer, modellar se super; :som kan ~s imitabile; :omöjlig att ~ inimitabile efterliknelse :imitation, contrafaction efterlikning :imitation, contrafaction efterlysa :(spana efter) recercar; :(kräva) demandar, exiger; :~ en brottsling recercar un criminal; :~ en acceptabel förklaring demandar/exiger un explication acceptabile; :~ någon i radio signalar le disparition de un persona per le radio; :vara efterlyst av polisen esser recercate per le policia efterlysning :recerca efterlämna :lassar; :(som arv) legar, lassar; :~ en förmögenhet lassar un fortuna; :~ sju barn lassar septe infantes; :~de verk obras posthume efterlängtad :ardorosemente/tanto attendite/expectate efterlåten :indulgente, tolerante, conciliante, complacente, accommodante, longanime, clemente efterlåtenhet :indulgentia, tolerantia, complacentia, longanimitate, clementia eftermiddag :postmeridie; :i ~ iste postmeridie; :i ~s iste postmeridie; :igår ~ heri postmeridie; :i morgon ~ deman postmeridie; :klockan tre på ~en a tres horas del postmeridie; :om ~arna le postmeridie; :som avser ~ postmeridian eftermiddagsföreställning :matinée fr -ne eftermiddagskonsert :concerto postmeridian eftermiddagssol :sol de postmeridie; :rummet har ~ le postmeridie le sol brilla a iste camera eftermiddagstidning :jornal del postmeridie/postmeridian eftermjölkning :lantbr mulgition manual post le mulgition machinal eftermogna :bot (om frukter och frön) maturar post le recolta eftermognad :bot (hos frukter och frön) maturation post le recolta eftermäle :memoria; :(minnesruna) necrologia, necrologo; :hedra/smutsa ner/återupprätta någons ~ honorar/profanar/rehabilitar le memoria de un persona efternamn :supernomine, nomine de familia efternatt :ultime parte/horas del nocte, fin del nocte efterord :(i bok) postfacio, epilogo efterplock|efterplockning :(el. efterplockning) (av frukt, grönsaker etc) collection post le proprie recolta, secunde collection efterplocka :(frukt, grönsaker etc) colliger post le proprie recolta efterprövning :(vid universitet) examine suppletive/complementari efterrationalisera :rationalisar (le motivo de un evento) retrospectivemente efterrationalisering :rationalisation retrospective(mente) efterräkning :fig consequentia disagradabile efterrätt :kul dessert fr desä:r efterrättelse :obedientia; :lända till ~ servir como regula de conducta efterrättsgaffel :furchetta a/de dessert fr desä:r efterrättsvin :vino de dessert fr desä:r eftersats :språk proposition principal que seque post un proposition subordinate; :fil consequente efterseende :controlo, inspection; :vid närmare ~ a un inspection plus exacte/accurate/minute eftersinna :reflecter, meditar, considerar eftersinnande :s reflexion, meditation, cogitation eftersits :reunion (agradabile) post un discurso/lectura/conferentia efterskalv :tremor minor post un tremor de terra efterskickad :komma som ~ venir como appellate efterskott :i ~ posteriormente, subsequentemente efterskottsbetalning :pagamento posterior/subsequente efterskrift :(i brev) postscripto; :(i bok) postfacio, epilogo efterskänka :pardonar, exemptar de, remitter, abolir; :rel absolver; :jur condonar; :~ någon en skuld/ett straff remitter un debita/un pena a un persona, exemptar un persona de un debita/de un pena efterskänkning :pardono, exemption, abolition, abolimento; :rel absolution; :jur condonation efterskörd :secunde recolta (durante le mesme estate) efterslag :mus 1 le duo ultime tonos de un trillo 2 tono extra (al fin del valor de tempore de un tono) que duce al tono sequente 3 tempores atone (in accompaniamento de e.g. polka tjeck e walzer ty) eftersläckning :(travalio de) extinction definitive; :fig parve festa post le proprie festa, nachspiel ty naXshpi:l eftersläng :(eftersläng) effecto posterior, repercussion; :(snirkel på bokstav eller ord) voluta eftersläntrare :persona qui veni detra le alteres, retardatario eftersläp|eftersläpning :(el. eftersläpning) retardo; :(av betalning) arretrato efterslåtter :secunde recolta (durante le mesme estate) eftersmak :detragusto, postgusto; :(bismak) certe gusto eftersnack :discussion informal (post un reunion etc) eftersom :(därför att) proque, porque, perque, pois que, viste que, jam que; :allt ~ secundo que, a proportion que, a mesura que eftersommar :fin del/ultime parte del estate efterspana :recercar efterspaning :cerca, recerca; :anställa ~ar recercar efterspel :mus postludio; :fig consequentias pl efterspåra :(re)traciar efterst :adv in le ultime fila, al fin, toto detra eftersta :adj ultime efterstava :repeter litteralmente efterstavelse :språk suffixo (syllaba que seque post un syllaba con accento principal) eftersträva :cercar a attinger, aspirar a, persequer, tender a/verso eftersträvansvärd :digne de cercar a attinger, desirabile efterstygn :text (vid sömnad) puncto a retro efterställd :språk postpositive efterställning :språk postposition eftersvärm :(av bin) le secunde essame (ab un apiculario durante le mesme estate) eftersyn :(eftergranskning) controlo, revision; :(tillsyn) guarda eftersynkronisera :film postsynchronisar, duplar eftersynkronisering :film postsynchronisation, duplage -ad3e eftersäga :repeter eftersägare :papagai eftersägning :repetition eftersända :(post) reexpedir, retransmitter; :(skicka efter) requirer, facer venir; :(skicka senare) expedir ulteriormente, completar le invio de eftersändning :(av post) reexpedition, retransmission; :(senare sändning) invio/expedition ulterior eftersäsong :ultime parte del saison fr säzå) eftersätta :(förfölja) persequer; :(försumma) negliger eftersättsblad :bokb folio quadrilatere (como fodero) al fin de un libro eftersättspapper :bokb papiro pro folios (quadrilatere) foderante le fin de un libro eftersådd :semination complimentari/additional eftersökning :(re)cerca eftersökt :hand (efterfrågad) petite, demandate, recercate, in voga eftertanke :reflexion, meditation, cogitation; :det här kräver ~ isto da a reflecter, isto demanda reflexion, isto face meditar; :utan ~ sin reflecter; :vid närmare ~ post reflexion matur eftertaxera :imponer/colliger taxas additional/complementari eftertaxering :collection additional de taxas, imposition complementari eftertextannons :annuncio post le texto ordinari/principal eftertrakta :(eftersträva) aspirar a, tender a/verso; :(önska sig) desi(de)rar, appeter, invidiar eftertraktansvärd :desi(de)rabile, invidiabile eftertrupp :mil retroguarda eftertryck :(kraft) insistentia, emphase, emphasis, aplomb fr aplå), energia; :språk accento, emphase, emphasis; :boktr reimpression, reproduction; :(illegalt) contrafaction/reimpression subrepticie/surrepticie; :~ förbjudes boktr reproduction prohibite; :~et ligger på första stavelsen le accento cade super le prime syllaba; :publicera ~ reimprimer, reproducer; :(illegalt) reimprimer/contrafacer subrepticiemente/surrepticiemente; :uttala med ~ accentuar eftertrycklig :emphatic, explicite, express(iv)e eftertryckligen|eftertryckligt :(el. eftertryckligt) con insistentia, emphaticamente, explicitemente, express(iv)emente efterträda :succeder efterträdare :successor eftertrå :desi(de)rar, appeter, invidiar eftertänksam :reflexive, contemplative, pensative, meditative, reflexe eftertänksamhet :reflexion, meditation, cogitation efterverkan :effecto posterior, repercussion, consequentia; :med sequela efterverkning :effecto posterior, repercussion, consequentia; :med sequela; :(negativ biverkan) effecto secundari/collateral negative eftervinter :ultime parte/fin del hiberno eftervärkar :med contractiones uterin post le parto eftervärlden :le generationes futur, le posteritate eftervärme :(i ugn) calor restante (post extinction) efterväxt :lantbr secunde vegetation (post le prime recolta) eftervård :assistentia/tractamento postoperative efteråt :(om tid) plus tarde, postea, pois, (de)post, (de)inde, posteriormente, post festum lat; :(om rum) detra EG :hist (Europeiska gemenskaperna) CE (le Communitates Europee) egal :indifferente, sin importantia; :det är ~t isto non ha importantia, isto non es importante egalisera :equal(is)ar egalisering :equalisation egalitet :equalitate egalitär :equalitari egeisk :egee; :Egeiska havet le Mar Egee, le Egeo; :Egeiska övärlden le Archipelago Egee egen :1 (tillhörande) proprie, private, personal, individual; :(utmärkande för) typic, proprie, characteristic, specific, intrinsec; :av ~ erfarenhet per proprie experientia; :bli sin ~ aperir un magazin proprie; :~ ingång entrata private/separate; :~ väg via private; :eget ansvar responsabilitate proprie/individual; :eget beröm luktar illa le proprie laude pute; :eget hus casa proprie; :för ~ del personalmente; :i ~ hög person in persona; :på ~ hand de su proprie autoritate, independentemente; :på eget initiativ de proprie initiativa; :se med egna ögon vider con su proprie oculos; :öppna eget aperir un magazin proprie 2 (säregen) curiose, bizarre, peculiar, singular, eccentric, excentric egenart :(särprägel) characteristica, individualitate, particularitate, specificitate; :(säregen beskaffenhet) tracto curiose, bizarreria, peculiaritate, singularitate, estranietate egenartad :(särpräglad) characteristic, particular, specific, typic; :(besynnerlig) curiose, bizarre, peculiar, singular, eccentric, excentric egenavgift :(för försäkringstagare) tributo social de interprenditores private egendom :proprietate, possession; :(fast) immobiles pl, haber, ben immobile/immobiliari; :(lösöre) ben mobile; :(större lantegendom) latifundio; :enskild ~ jur paraphernal; :hörande till fast ~ real; :köpare av ~ mancipe; :överföra som ~ jur mancipar; :överföring av ~ jur mancipation egendomlig :curiose, bizarre, peculiar, singular egendomlighet :tracto curiose, bizarreria, peculiaritate, singularitate, estranietate egendomsbevis :titulo/certificato de proprietate egendomsbrott :jur delicto de proprietate egendomsfolk :rel populo selecte egendomsförvärv :obtention de proprietate egendomsgemenskap :proprietate collective/commun, coproprietate egendomsinnehavare :proprietario egendomslös :sin possession/proprietate egendomsrätt :derecto de proprietate, dominio egendomsöverföring :jur transferimento/transferentia del derecto de proprietate, mancipation egenfrekvens :fys frequentia de proprie pendular egenförbrukning :consumo/consumption private egenföretagare :interprenditor private egenförsörjning :approvisionamento private egenhet :tracto characteristic, particularitate, peculiaritate egenhändig :con su proprie mano; :~ namnteckning autographo; :~t skriven autotographe, autographic egenintresse :interesse egoistic egenkär :pretentiose, presumptuose, vanitose, infatue, satisfacte/contente de se mesme/de se ipse egenkärlek :amor proprie egenmäktig :arbitrari, autoritari; :driva ~t conducer arbitrarimente egenmäktighet :arbitrarietate egennamn :nomine proprie egennytta :interesse proprie/personal, egoismo egennyttig :egoistic, egoista egenproduktion :production pro le proprie consumption egenrättfärdig :arbitrari egenrättfärdighet :arbitrarietate egenrörelse :astron movimento interactive de stellas egensinne :obstination, pervicacia, pertinacia, pertinacitate, contumacia egensinnig :obstinate, pertinace, pervicace, contumace egensinnighet :obstination, pervicacia, pertinacia, pertinacitate, contumacia egenskap :qualitate, proprietate, characteristica, character, facultate, attributo; :i ~ av como, in qualitate de, qua; :uppsättning yttre ~er biol phenotypo egenskapsord :språk adjectivo egensvängning :fys frequentia de proprie pendular egentillverkad :facite/cocite a casa egentlig :proprie, ver, authentic; :den ~a betydelsen av ett ord le senso proprie de un parola; :~a huggormar zool (underfamilj) viperinas; :~a höns zool (familj) gallinaceas; :~a ödlor zool (familj) lacertidas; :i ~ mening in senso proprie egentligen :propriemente, in le fundo egenton :fys tono proprie egenvikt :peso nette egenvilja :obstination egenvärde :valor proprie/in se egenägd :proprie, private egg :talia, filo egga :sporonar, instigar, incoragiar -d3-, incitar, excitar, exhortar, animar, stimular, impeller eggande :stimulative, stimulante, exhortative, incitative, incentive eggelse :sporonamento, instigation, excitamento, excitation, incoragiamento -d3-, incitamento, incitation, exhortation, animation, stimulation, stimulo, impulso, impulsation eggvass :acute egid :egide egnahem :casa/domo proprie egnahemsrörelsen :le movimento de proprietarios de un casa/domo proprie egnahemsägare :proprietario de un casa/domo proprie ego :psyk, fil ego lat; :mitt alter ~ mi altere ego egocentricitet :egocentricitate egocentriker :persona egocentric egocentrisk :egocentric egoism :egoismo egoist :egoista egoistisk :egoistic, egoista; :~ person egoista egotism :egotismo egotistisk :egotistic, egotista; :~ person egotista egotripp :egotrip eng i:goutrip egotrippa :facer un egotrip eng i:goutrip; :vara ~d esser egocentric Egypten :Egypto; :vicekonung av ~ khedive fr kediv; :Nedre/Övre ~ hist Egypto Inferior/Superior egypter|egyptier :(el. egyptier) egypti(an)o egyptisk :egyptian, egyptie; :~ bonde fellah arab fela egyptiska :1 (variant av arabiska) egyptiano 2 (kvinna) egyptiana egyptolog :egyptologo, egyptologista egyptologi :egyptologia egyptologisk :egyptologic eho :quicunque; :~ som cata uno qui ehuru :ben que, in despecto de, malgrado, quanquam, quamquam eidetik :scientia (re phenomenos) eidetic eidetisk :eidetic einsteinium :kem einsteinium ajnshtajnium Eire :Eire irl äörö eiss :mus mi diese ej :non eja :~ vore vi där! que/si solmente nos esseva ibi! ejakulation :fysiol ejaculation ejakulera :fysiol ejacular ejakulering :fysiol ejaculation ejder :zool eider ejderdun :eiderdun ejderdunstäcke :eiderdun ejektor :ejector ek :bot querco; :kork~ querco-corco, querco-suber; :sten~ querco verde eka :I s skiff eng II v echoar, facer echo (a), resonar, reverberar se, repercuter se ekarté|ekarte :kortsp ecarté fr ekbock :zool; :stor ~ cerambyx, cerambyce ekbord :tabula de (ligno de) querco eke :(ligno de) querco eker :radio EKG :med (elektrokardiogram) ECG (electrocardiogramma) ekinus :arkit echino ekipage :equipage -ad3e ekipagesektion :mil (vid örlogsvarv) section de equipage -ad3e (de naves de guerra) ekipera :equipar ekipering :equipamento ekivok :equivoc eklampsi :med eclampsia eklatant :evidente, manifeste eklatera :annunciar eklatering :annuncio eklatt :~ förlovning fidantiamento annunciate eklekticism :eclect(ic)ismo eklektiker :eclectico eklektisk :eclectic eklips :astron eclipse, eclipsis ekliptikan :astron le ecliptica ekliptisk :astron ecliptic eklog :litt ecloga eklut :tanno; :gå igenom ~en fig devenir indurate (per difficultates) eklärera :exclarar, illuminar, elucidar eklärering :illumination eko :echo; :ge ~ echoar, facer echo (a), resonar, reverberar se, repercuter se; :som avser ~ echoic ekobrott :delicto economic ekoeffekt :resonantia, reverberation, repercussion ekollon :bot glande de querco ekolod :sonda acustic ekoloda :localisar/mesurar per sonda acustic ekolodning :sondage -ad3e acustic ekolog :ecologo, ecologista ekologi :ecologia ekologisk :ecologic ekonom :economista; :(hushållare) economo ekonometri :econometria ekonometrisk :econometric ekonomi :economia; :dålig ~ economia magre/scarse; :~e doktor doctor de scientias economic; :god ~ bon economia; :som avser ~ economic; :studera ~ studiar le scientias economic ekonomiavdelning :departimento financiari ekonomibiträde :adjuta de cocina ekonomibrev :lettera/littera (de invio) economic ekonomibyggnad :lantbr stabulo, stalla, granario, remissa ekonomichef :chef sh- del departimento financiari ekonomiföreståndare :chef sh- del economia domestic; :(i storkök) chef del cocina ekonomiförpackning :imballage -ad3e economic ekonomiklass :classe economic/tourista tu- ekonomipersonal :personal domestic; :(i storkök) personal de cocina ekonomipolitisk :economic-politic ekonomisera :economisar ekonomisering :economisation ekonomisk :economic, financiari; :(sparsam) economic ekonomitaxa :post taxa economic (pro invios postal) ekoradio :radar ekorotel :departimento policiari que se preoccupa de delictos economic ekorrapor :zool (familj) callitrichidas ekorrbär :bot majanthemo ekorrbäver :zool aplodontia ekorrdjur :zool (familj) sciuridas ekorre :zool sciuro, scuriolo ekorrfiskar :zool (familj) holocentridas ekorrhjul :fig molino de cavallo ekorrskinn :(gråverk) pelle de scuriolo ekosfär :astron ecosphera ekosof :philosopho ecologic ekosofi :philosophia ecologic ekosofisk :philosophic-ecologic ekosystem :systema ecologic, ecosystema ekotyp :biol ecotypo ekoverk :mus (i orgel) le registro le plus alte del organo ekoverkan :resonantia, reverberation, repercussion ekoxe :zool cervo volante eksem :med eczema; som avser ~ eczematose eksemartad :med eczematose ekskog :bosco de quercos ekstock :trunco de querco ekstubbe :residuo truncate de querco ektoderm :biol ectoderma, ectoblasto ektomi :med ectomia ektopi :med ectopia ektopisk :med ectopic ekumenik :rel ecumene, ecumenismo ekumenisk :rel ecumenic; :~ strävanden movimento ecumenic, ecumenismo ekumenism :rel ecumenismo ekvation :mat equation; :differential ~ equation differential; :exponential ~ equation exponential; :~ av andra graden equation quadratic/del secunde grado; :~ av första graden equation linear/del prime grado; :~ av tredje graden equation cubic/del tertie grado; :lösa en ~ reducer un equation; :trigonometrisk ~ equation trigonometric ekvator :equator; :som avser ~ equatorial ekvatorial :equatorial ekvatorialbälte :zona equatorial Ekvatorialguinea :Guinea Equatorial ekvatorialguinean :guineano equatorial ekvatorialguineansk :guinean equatorial ekvatorialström :currente equatorial ekvatoriell :equatorial ekvatorlinjen :le linea ekvecklare :zool tortrice viridiana lat ekvidistans :mat equidistantia; :ligga på ~ equidistar ekvidistant :mat equidistante; :~ projektion mat projection equidistante ekvilibrist :equilibrista ekvilibristik :equilibrio ekvilibristisk :equilibristic ekvinoktium :equinoctio; :som avser ~ equinoctial ekvirke :(ligno de) querco ekvivalens :equivalentia ekvivalent :I adj equivalente II s equivalente el :electricitate El Salvador|El|Salvador :El Salvador elaborera :elaborar elaborering :elaboration elak :(ondskefull) mal, malitiose, malevole, malevolente; :(lågsinnad) basse, abjecte, vil, ignobile, philistee, canaliesc; :(obehaglig) mal, disagradabile; :~a tungor mal linguas, linguas viperin; :en ~ hosta un mal tusse, un tusse persistente; :ett ~t skämt un burla basse; :vara ~ mot någon esser mal/disagradabile con un persona elakartad :(allvarlig) maligne, perniciose, virulente; :(olycklig) disfavorabile, disavantagiose -d3-, adverse; :en ~ tumör un tumor maligne; :en ~ vändning un cambio/curso disfavorabile/adverse elakhet :malignitate, malitia, malevolentia, mal elaking :persona vil/abjecte, canalia élan|elan :elan fr ela), impeto, ardor, fervor, enthusiasmo, fuga elanläggning :installation electric elasticera :facer elastic elasticitet :elasticitate elasticitetsgräns :limite elastic/del elasticitate elastisk :elastic; :~ vävnad anat texitos elastic elavbrott :interruption/ruptura/panna de electricitate/de currente elbelysning :luce/lumine electric elbil :auto(mobile) electric elchock :med electrochoc -sh- elchocksbehandling :med therapia a electrochocs -sh- eld :foco, igne; :mil foco; :fig foco, ardor, fervor, passion; :befinna sig mellan tvenne ~ar fig vider se inter duo focos/in un situation precari; :bengaliska ~ar focos de Bengala; :~en är lös! foco!, il ha un incendio!; :fatta ~ prender foco, inflammar se, incendiar se; :flankerande ~ mil infilada; :ge ~ mil dar/facer foco; :gjuta olja på ~en jectar oleo super le foco; :gå genom ~ och vatten för någon mitter le mano in le foco pro alcuno; :göra upp ~ accender le foco; :ingen rök utan ~ il non ha fumo sin foco; :lek inte med ~en! non joca con le foco!; :släcka ~en extinguer le foco; :sprida sig som en löpande ~ propagar se como foco grec; :sätta ~ på ignir, incendiar, inflammar; :ungdomlig ~ ardor juvenil; :ur askan i ~en fig de mal in pejo; :öppen ~ foco nude/al aere libere elda :(göra upp eld) facer foco; :(värma upp) calefacer; :(egga) sporonar, incoragiar -d3-, sporonar, instigar, excitar, incitar, animar, provocar, stimular, impeller; :~ upp (förbränna) comburer eldare :fochero eldbegängelse :cremation eldbegängelsebyrå :interprisa de pompas funebre eldbokstäver :fig litteras que luce como foco elddon :cassa de esca/de fomite elddop :fig baptismo de foco elddyrkan :adoration del foco, pyrolatria elddyrkare :adorator del foco, ignicola, pyrolatra eldfara :risco/periculo de incendio eldfarlig :flammabile, combustibile, accendibile, accensibile eldfarlighet :(in)flammabilitate, combustibilitate, accendibilitate, accensibilitate eldfast :que resiste al/resistente al foco, a proba/prova del foco, incombustibile, inflammabile; :vara ~ resister al foco eldfasthet :resistentia al foco, incombustibilitate, ininflammabilitate eldflamma :flamma eldfluga :zool luciola eldfängd :(in)flammabile, combustibile, accendibile, accensibile, incendiabile; :fig fervide, fervente, ardente, ardorose; :~a ämnen materias/substantias combustibile/combustive eldfängdhet :(in)flammabilitate, combustibilitate, accensibilitate; :fig fervor, ferventia, ardor eldgaffel :attisator(io) eldgivning :mil foco, tiro, tirada eldhandvapen :mil arma a/de foco portative/portabile eldhastighet :mil rapiditate del tiro eldhav :mar de foco, fornace eldhimlen :le empyreo eldhund :ferro del foco eldhärd :focar (del incendio) eldhärdig :que resiste al/resistente al foco, a proba/prova del foco, incombustibile, inflammabile; :vara ~ resister al foco eldhärdighet :resistentia al foco, incombustibilitate, ininflammabilitate eldhärja :destruer per foco eldhåg :foco, ardor, fervor, passion, enthusiasmo eldig :fervide, fervente, focose, ardente, ardorose, passionate, vehemente, impetuose; :(gnistrande) scintillante, brillante, luminose; :~ blick reguardo scintillante; :~t temperament temperamento ardente/de foco; :livfullt och ~t mus con brio it; :vara ~ ferver eldighet :fervor, foco(sitate), ardor, passion, vehementia, temperamento, verve fr värv eldistribution :distribution de electricitate eldkanal :mil tubo de flamma eldkastare :mil lancea-flammas pl eldklot :astron bolide eldkommando :mil (befallaning att skjuta) ordine de dar/facer foco; :(eldledning) director de foco, apparato de direction/conducta del tiro eldkraft :mil potentia/poter de foco eldkula :astron bolide eldkvarn :molina a vapor eldkvast :pluvia de scintillas eldledare :mil director de foco eldledning :mil director de foco, apparato de direction/conducta del tiro eldlinje :linea de foco, zona de tiro eldmärke :med angioma eldning :calefaction eldningsförbud :prohibition de facer foco eldningsolja :oleo combustibile eldopal :miner opalo de foco, gira-sol eldorado :eldorado eldpelare :columna/colonna de foco eldprov :prova/proba de foco; :fig ordalia (de foco) eldregn :pluvia de foco; :mil pluvia de ballas/de projectiles eldrift :propulsion electric eldriven :electric, a/de propulsion electric eldröd :rubie (como le) foco, flammee eldrör :mil tubo, cannon; :(eldkanal) tubo de flamma eldsalamander :zool salamandra maculose, salamandra salamandra eldsflamma :flamma eldsjäl :persona enthusiastic/enthusiasta, enthusiasta eldsken :luce/lumine de foco/de flammas eldskrift :fig scriptura flammante/de foco eldskur :pluvia de foco; :mil pluvia de ballas/de projectiles eldskärm :schermo de camino, guarda-foco, paraflamma Eldslandet :le Terra del Foco, le Tierra del Fuego sp eldsljus :luce/lumine artificial eldslukare :mangiator -d3- de foco, pyrophago eldsläckare :extinctor (de incendios) eldsläckning :extinction (de incendios) eldsläckningsapparat :extinctor (de incendios) eldsländare :habitante del Terra del Foco eldslåga :flamma eldsmärke : med angioma eldsopp :bot boleto lurido lat eldspruta :mil lancea-flammas pl eldsprutande :ignivome; :~ berg vulcano eldstad :focar; :skatt på eldstäder (i England) focage -ad3e eldstod :columna/colonna de foco eldstrid :mil combatto/excambio de foco/de tiro; :(med gevär) fusilada; :(med kulsprutor) mitralia eldstråle :mil jecto de foco eldstunga :lingua de foco eldställning :mil formation de combatto eldstål :accenditor, fusil eldsvåda :incendio, foco; :(stor) conflagration, deflagration eldsvådeunge :incendio minor eldsäker :incombustibile, ininflammabile eldtorn :bot pyracantha eldtång :tenalias pl de foco eldunderstöd :mil tirada supportante eldupphör :~! cessa le foco!; :blåsa ~ sonar (le) cessa le foco eldvapen :arma a/de foco eldvatten :kul brandy eng brændi eldverkan :effecto del foco/del tiro eldöverfall :mil assalto/bombardamento per surprisa eleater :fil eleates; :som avser ~ eleatic eleatisk :fil eleatic elefant :zool elephante; :afrikansk ~ elephante african, loxodonta; :indisk ~ elephante indian, elephas maxime; :som avser ~ elephantin elefantaktig :elephantin elefantbete :defensa de elephante elefantdjur :zool (överordning) proboscidea elefantfiskar :zool (familj) mormyridas elefantfåglar :zool hist (ordning) aepyornithiformes ä- elefantgräs :bot panico purpuree/purpurin elefantiasis :med elephantiasis elefantjakt :chassa sh- de elephantes elefantlus :bot nuce de acaju -3u Elefantorden :le Ordine del Elephante elefantsjuka :med elephantiasis elefantsnabel :trompa de elephante elegans :elegantia, gratia; :brist på ~ inelegantia; :raffinerad ~ elegantia raffinate elegant :I adj elegante II s persona elegante; :(snobb) snob eng elegi :elegia elegisk :elegiac elektor :elector; :som avser ~ electoral elektorsförsamling :collegio electoral elektorsval :election de electores elektret :fys electret elektricitet :electricitate; :statisk ~ electricitate static elektricitetsförbrukning :consumo/consumption de electricitate elektricitetslära :electrologia elektricitetsmätare :contator de electricitate elektricitetsverk :central electric elektrificera :electrificar elektrificering :electrification elektrifiera :electrisar elektrifiering :electrisation elektriker :electricista elektrisera :electrisar elektrisering :electrisation elektrisk :electric; :~ behandling electrotherapia; :~ kraft energia electric; :~ laddning carga electric; :~ ledare conductor electric; :~a stolen le sedia electric; :~ ström currente electric; :~ stöt succussa electric; :~ urladdning discarga electric; :~ ål zool gymnoto; :~t ljus luce/lumine electric; :~t motstånd resistentia electric elektroakustik :electroacustica elektroakustisk :electroacustic elektrobiologi :electrobiologia, electrophysiologia elektrochock :med electrochoc -sh- elektrod :electrodo; :negativ ~ electrodo negative, cathodo; :positiv ~ electrodo positive, anodo elektrodynamik :electrodynamica elektrodynamisk :electrodynamic elektroencefalograf :med electroencephalographo elektroencefalografi :med electroencephalographia elektroencefalografisk :med electroencephalographic elektroencefalogram :(EEG) med electroencephalogramma (EEG) elektrofilter :electrofiltro elektrofoni :mus electrophonia elektrofonisk :mus electrophonic elektrofores :fys electrophorese, electrophoresis elektroforetisk :fys electrophoretic elektroindustri :industria electrotechnic elektroingenjör :ingeniero electrotechnico elektrokardiograf :med electrocardiographo elektrokardiogram :med (EKG) electrocardiogramma (ECG) elektrokemi :electrochimia elektrokemisk :electrochimic elektrokemist :electrochimista elektrokirurgi :med electrochirurgia elektrokoagulering :med electrocoagulation elektrolys :electrolyse, electrolysis elektrolysapparat :electrolysator elektrolysera :electrolysar elektrolyserbar :electrolysabile elektrolysering :electrolysation elektrolyt :electrolyto elektrolytisk :electrolytic elektromagnet :electromagnete elektromagnetisk :electromagnetic; :~ induktion induction electromagnetic; :~ strålning radiation electromagnetic; :~a vågor undas electromagnetic; :~t fält campo electromagnetic elektromagnetism :electromagnetismo elektromekanik :electromechanica elektromekanisk :electromechanic elektrometallurg :electrometallurgista elektrometallurgi :electrometallurgia elektrometallurgisk :electrometallurgic elektromotor :motor electric, electromotor elektromotorisk :electromotor; :~ kraft fortia electromotor elektromyograf :med electromyographo elektromyografi :med electromyographia elektromyogram :med electromyogramma elektron :electron; :som avser ~ electronic elektronblixt :foto flash eng flæsh electronic elektronhölje :nube electronic/de electrones elektronik :electronica elektronikföretag :interprisa de electronica elektronikindustri :industria de electronica elektronindustri :industria de electronica elektronisk :electronic; :~ musik musica electronic; :~ räknemaskin calculator electronic; :~t minne memoria electronic elektronlins :lente electronic elektronmikroskop :microscopio electronic elektronmusik :musica electronic elektronoptik :optica electronic elektronrör :tubo electronic elektronskal :orbita del electrones elektronstråle :fasce electronic/de electrones elektronvolt :electronvolt elektrooptik :electro-optica elektrooptisk :electro-optic elektroskop :electroscopio elektroskopi :electroscopia elektroskopisk :electroscopic elektrostatik :electrostatica elektrostatisk :electrostatic; :~ energi energia electrostatic; :~t fält campo electrostatic; :~ tryck tekn xerographia elektrostriktion :electrostriction elektroteknik :electrotechnica elektrotekniker :electrotechnico elektroteknisk :electrotechnic elektroterapeutisk :med electrotherapeutic elektroterapi :med electrotherapia, electrotherapeutica, galvanotherapia element :(beståndsdel) elemento, componente; :(värmeelement) radiator; :(person) elemento, individuo; :arkit elemento; :kem elemento; :fys pila; :mat elemento; :de fyra ~en le quatro elementos; :känna sig vara i sitt rätta ~ sentir se in su elemento/como un pisce in aqua; :trotsa ~en defiar le elementos elementa :principios/conceptos fundamental/basal/central/generator, notion/saper elementari elementaranalys :kem analyse/analysis elementari elementarandar :myt spiritos del quatro elementos (gnomos del terra, undinas del aqua, sylphos del aere, salamandras del igne) elementarbok :libro scholar pro comenciantes elementarkunskap :cognoscentia/cognoscimento elementari elementarladdning :fys carga elementari elementarpartikel :fys particula elementari elementarskola :schola elementari/primari elementarundervisning :education/inseniamento/instruction elementari/primari, initiation elementhus :casa (de elementos) prefabricate elementär :(grundläggande) elementari, elemental, fundamental, basic, de base; :(nödvändig) elementari, essential, primari; :fys elementari; :ha ~a kunskaper haber cognoscentias/cognoscimentos elementari elementärundervisning :education/inseniamento/instruction elementari/primari, initiation elenergi :energia electric eleusinsk :eleusin, de Eleusis; :de ~a mysterierna le mysterios eleusin elev :scholar, alumno, discipulo; :(vid högskola/universitet) studente, studiante; :(lärling) apprentisse elevaktivitet :activitate scholar/de scholares elevantal :numero de alumnos elevation :elevation; :astron, mat, rel elevation elevator :ascensor, elevator, lift eng; :(för varor) monta-cargas pl elevkalender :agenda scholar elevkår :corpore de scholares/de studentes elevråd :consilio de scholares/de alumnos elevunderlag :numero de alumnos elfenben :ebore; :av ~ eboree, eburnee elfenbensfärgad :de color de ebore, blanc como ebore Elfenbenskusten :le Costa de Ebore elfenbensliknande :eboree, eburnee elfenbenspalm :bot phytelephas elfenbenstorn :turre de ebore; :dra sig tillbaka till sitt/leva i ett ~ retirar se a su/viver in un turre de ebore elfirma :compania de electricitate elfte :dece-prime, decimoprime, undecime, undecesime; :den ~ februari le un-decime de februario; :i ~ timmen al ultime hora elftedel :(un) dece-prime parte, dece-primo elförbrukare :consumitor de electricitate elförbrukning :consumo/consumption de electricitate elförsörjning :fornimento de electricitate elgitarr :mus gitarra/guitarra gi- electric Elias :bibl Elia elidera :språk elider elidering :språk elision elimination :elimination eliminera :eliminar eliminering :elimination elindustri :industria electric elingenjör :ingeniero electricista elinstallation :installation electric elinstallatör :installator de electricitate elisabetansk :elisabethan Elisabeth :Elisabeth elision :språk elision elit :élite fr eli:t, flor; :som avser ~ elitista, elitari elitförband :mil unitate de élite fr eli:t elitgymnast :gymnasta de alte nivello, asse elitgymnastik :gymnastica de alte nivello elitidrott :sport eng de alte nivello elitidrottsman :sportista de alte nivello, asse elitisk :elitista, elitari elitism :elitismo elitistisk :elitista, elitari elitklass :classe superior elitkår :mil corpore de élite fr eli:t elitserie :sport prime division elitskola :schola elitista/elitari elitsoldat :soldato de élite fr eli:t elitspelare :sport jocator de alte nivello, asse, crack eng kræk elittrupp :mil truppa de élite fr eli:t elittänkande :elitismo elitär :elitari, elitista elixir :elixir eljest :alteremente, differentemente, de altere maniera, si non, in caso contrari, alias, cetero elkabel :cablo electric elkonsument :consumitor de electricitate elkonsumtion :consumo/consumption de electricitate elkraft :energia electric ellande :~ röd carmesin elledning :cablo/filo electric eller :o; :ett ~ annat un cosa o le altere; :mer ~ mindre plus o minus ellips :språk, mat ellipse, ellipsis ellipsformig :språk, mat elliptic ellipsoid :mat ellipsoide elliptisk :språk, mat elliptic; :~ form ellipticitate elljus :luce/lumine electric elljusslinga|elljusspår :(el. elljusspår) pista a luce/lumine electric ellok :locomotiva electric ellära :electrologia elmaskin :machina electric elmontör :electricista elmotor :motor electric, electromotor; :driva med ~ actionar per un motor electric elmseld :foco de Sancte Elmo elmätare :contator de electricitate, electrometro, electrographo elnät :rete electric eloge :elogio elokvens :eloquentia elokvent :eloquente elopider :zool (familj) elopidas elorgel :mus organo electric eloxera :tekn oxydar per electrolysation elplatta :placa electric elpris :precio del/pro le electricitate elproducent :productor de electricitate elproduktion :production de electricitate elransonering :rationamento del electricitate elreparatör :reparator electricista elritsa :zool phoxino phoxino elräkning :conto/nota del electricitate Elsass :Alsatia elsassare :alsatiano elsassisk :alsatian elsevir :se elzevier elskrivmaskin :machina a/de scriber electric elspis :furno electric elspår :pista a luce/lumine electric elstopp :halto del electricitate/del currente elström :currente electric elstängsel :clausura electrificate eltariff :tarifa del electricitate eltaxa :taxa del electricitate eltåg :järnv traino electric elugn :furno electric eluppvärmning :calefaction a/de/per electricitate eluttag :prisa de currente eluvial :geol eluvial; :~ jordart eluvio elva :I räkn dece-un, undece II s sport equipa (de dece-un personas) elvahundratalet :le dece-secunde/decimosecunde seculo elvahörnig :mat hendecagone elvahörning :mat hendecagono elvakaffe :caffe servite a dece-un horas elvamannalag :sport equipa de dece-un personas elvasidig :mat hendecagone elvastavig :litt hendecasyllabe, hendecasyllabic; :~t versmått hendecasyllabo elvaårig :de dece-un annos elvaåring :puero/puera de dece-un annos elverk :central electric elvisp :battitor electric elvärme :calefaction a/de/per electricitate elyseisk :elysie; :~a fälten myt le campos elysie, le Elysio Elysion :le Elysio Elysium :le Elysio elzevier|elsevir :(el. elsevir) boktr elzevir; :som avser ~ elzevirian elände :miseria, calamitate, infortuna, catastrophe, disastro, plaga, tribulation; :(armod) miseria eländig :miserabile, misere, deplorabile; :föra ett ~t liv viver in conditiones miserabile EM|em|e m :I (Europamästerskap) CE (Campionatos Europee/de Europa) II em, e m (eftermiddag) p.m. (post meridie, post meridiem lat) emalj :smalt, émail fr emaj emaljera :smaltar, emailliar -maj- emaljerad :smaltate emaljering :smaltatura emaljfärg :smalt emaljkonst :smalteria emaljmålning :konst smalteria emaljöga :oculo artificial/de vitro emaljör :konst smaltator emanation :emanation emanationsteori :theoria del emanation emancipation :emancipation emancipationsrörelse :movimento de emancipation emancipera :emancipar; :~ sig emancipar se, liberar se; :~de kvinnor feminas emancipate emancipering :emancipation; :kvinnans ~ le emancipation del femina; :person som bidrar till ~ emancipator; :som avser ~ emancipatori emanera :emanar emanering :emanation emballage :imballage -ad3e emballagekostnad :costos pl de imballage -ad3e emballera :imballar emballering :imballage -ad3e emballeringsmaterial :material de imballage -ad3e embargo :embargo sp; :lägga ~ på poner/mitter un embargo a; :upphäva ett ~ levar un embargo embarkera :sjö (föra ombord) imbarcar; :(gå ombord) imbarcar (se) embarkering :sjö imbarcamento, imbarcation embarkeringskort :sjö carta de imbarcamento/de imbarcation; :flyg boarding-card eng bå:dingka:d embarras :embarasso; :förorsaka ~ embarassar; :som avser ~ embarassose emblem :emblema emblematik :scientia de emblemas, emblematica emblematisk :emblematic emboli :med embolia embolism :med, rel embolismo embonpoint :corpulentia embouchyr :mus imbuccatura embryo :embryon; :som avser ~ embryonal, embryonari, embryonic, in embryon embryogenes :embryogenese, embryogenesis, embryogenia embryogenetisk :embryogenetic, embryogenic embryolog :embryologo, embryologista embryologi :embryologia embryologisk :embryologic embryonal :embryonal, embryonari, embryonic embryonisk :embryonic, embryonal, embryonari embryosäck :bot sacco embryonari emedan :proque, perque, pois que, viste que, jam que, a causa que emellan :I prep inter; :läsa ~ raderna leger inter le lineas II adv inter le duo; :gå ~ intervenir, intromitter, intermediar, interceder, interponer se; :komma hindrande ~ interferer; :mitt ~ ni bon ni mal, inter le duo emellanåt :de tempore in tempore, aliquando, a vices emellertid :totevia, nonobstante, tamen emendation :emendation, emendamento emendera :emendar emendering :emendation, emendamento emeritus :I s professor emerite II adj emerite; :professor ~ professor emerite emersion :astron emersion emfas :emphase, emphasis emfatisk :emphatic emfysem :med emphysema; :som avser ~ emphysematose emigrant :emigrante, emigrato emigrantbåt :nave de emigrantes emigration :emigration emigrationsvåg :unda de emigration emigrera :emigrar, expatriar se, dispaisar se emigrering :emigration Emil :Emilio eminens :Eminentia; :ers ~ Vostre Eminentia eminent :eminente emir :emir emirat :emirato emissarie :emissario emission :ekon, fys emission; :~ av aktier/av strålning emission de actiones/de radiation emissionsmikroskop :fys microscopio de emission emissionsskurs :ekon curso/precio de emission emissionsspektrum :fys spectro de emission emissionsstämpel :ekon imposto de timbro/de sigillo (super nove actiones e obligationes) emittera :ekon, fys emitter; :~ aktier emitter actiones emma :confortabile a alte dorso (sin bracios) emmenthaler :kul caseo emmenthal emot :I prep (i motsatt riktning) contra; :(i riktning mot) verso; :bort ~ hundra circa cento; :~ strömmen contra le currente; :~ tvåtiden verso duo horas II adv contra; :för och ~ le pro e le contra; :ha något ~ någon haber alique contra un persona; :rösta ~ votar contra, exprimer un voto negative; :sätta sig ~ något opponer se a un cosa; :vara ~ något esser contra un cosa, esser contrari a/opposite a un cosa emotion :emotion emotionell :emotional, emotive emotiv :emotive, emotional emotse :attender, expectar emotstå :resister (a) emotta|emottaga :(el. emottaga) reciper emottagare :receptor; :(av brev) adressato, destinatario emottaglig :receptive, sensibile, susceptibile, susceptive; :(för intryck) impressionabile; :(för inflytande) influentiabile emottaglighet :receptivitate, susceptibilitate, impressionabilitate empati :empathia empatisk :empathic empir :konst stilo Imperio empiri :empirismo empiriker :empirico, empirista empirisk :empiric empirism :empirismo empirist :empirista, empirico empirmöbel :mobile Imperio empirstil :konst stilo Imperio empor :arkit emporio empyem :med empyema empyrén|empyren :le empyreo EMS :(eng European Monetary System) SME (Systema Monetari Europee) emsersalt :sal de Ems emservatten :aqua de Ems emu :zool emu emulgator :kem emulsor emulgera :kem emulger, emulsionar emulgering :kem emulsion emulsion :emulsion emulsionsartad :emulsive emulsionshinna :foto emulsion photographic/sensibile en :I räkn un; :~ och ~ un a un; :~ åt gången un al vice; :~ mot tio un contra dece II obest art un III pron un, uno; :den ~es bröd den andres död le pan de uno le morte de un altere; :det ~a med det andra le un con le altere; :~ eller annan alicun(o); :~ vet inte säkert uno non sape sin falta; :~ är för liten och ~ är för stor uno es troppo parve e uno es troppo grande; :ni är ~a stackare! vos es vermente miserabile!; :vilken rolig ~! que/qual persona amusante! IV adv circa, approximativemente, plus o minus; :~ två kilometer längre bort circa duo kilometros plus lontan V bot junipero en face|face :de fronte, en face fr fas en gros|gros :(al) in grosso, in partita; :sälja ~ vender in grosso en masse|masse :in massa, en masse fr mas en passant|passant :en passant fr pasa) en-tous-cas|tous|cas :sport en-tous-cas fr a)tuka en vogue|vogue :in voga ena :I v uni(fica)r, (re)conciliar, harmonisar, accordar, accommodar, poner/mitter de accordo; :~ sig convenir se, accordar se, poner se/mitter se de accordo, venir a un accordo, concordar II v (enrisa) expander junipero super III pron se 3en enad :unite, (con)juncte; :det ~e Tyskland le Germania Unite enahanda :I adj uniforme, monotone, fastidiose II s uniformitate, monotonia; :ett evigt ~ semper le mesme cosa enaktare :teat pièce fr pjäs in un acto enare :unificator enarmad :de/con un (sol) bracio, stropiate de un bracio; :~ bandit spel automato a jocar con un bracio (de levator) enarmslyft :sport sublevamento de pesos a/de un bracio enarådande :omnipotente enas :convenir se, accordar se, poner se/mitter se de accordo, venir a un accordo, concordar; :~ om ett pris poner se de accordo super le precio; :inte ~ discordar enastående :unic, sin par, sin equal, exceptional, exclusive, inequalate, incomparabile, phenomenal, sublime, insigne, singular enbar :(oblandad) mer, pur enbarnsfamilj :familia de/con (solmente) un infante enbart :solmente, solo, toto enbent :de/con un (sol) gamba, unipede enbuske :bot junipero enbyggare :bot planta monoic enbär :bot bacca de junipero enbärsbrännvin :kul gin eng d3in, (aqua vitae de) junipero, geneva encefalit :med encephalitis; :som avser ~ encephalitic encefalografi :med encephalographia encefalogram :med encephalogramma encefalomalaki :med encephalomalachia encefalon :anat encephalo encefalopati :med encephalopathia encefalotomi :med encephalotomia encellig :biol unicellular, monocellular encyklika :rel encyclica encyklopedi :encyclopedia encyklopedisk :encyclopedic; :strävan efter allomfattande ~t vetande encyclopedismo; :~ uppslagsbok dictionario encyclopedic, encyclopedia encyklopedist :encyclopedista encylindrig :monocylindric enda|ende :(el. ende) sol, unic, singule, singular, simple; :den ~ i sitt slag le unic/sol in su genere; :en ~ gång un sol vice; :mitt ~ bekymmer mi sol preoccupation; :vara ~ barnet esser (un) infante unic endagskonferens :conferentia de un die/jorno endast :solmente, unicamente; :inte ~... utan även non solmente... sed etiam/ma anque endemi :med endemia endemisk :endemic endera :I pron uno del duo; :~ dagen un de iste dies II konj o... o endimensionell :unidimensional endiv|endivia|endivsallat :(el. endivia, endivsallat) bot (cichorio) endivia endocardium :anat endocardio endoderm :biol endoderma; :som avser ~ endodermic endodonti :med endodontia endogam :endogame endogami :endogamia endogen :endogene endokardit :med endocarditis endokrin :fysiol endocrin; :~ körtel endocrina endokrinolog :med endocrinologo, endocrinologista endokrinologi :med endocrinologia endokrinologisk :med endocrinologic endometrios :med endometriosis endometrit :med endometritis endomorfism :endomorphismo endoparasit :biol endoparasito endoplasma :biol endoplasma; :som avser ~ endoplasmic endoplasmanätverk :biol reticula endoplasmic endorfin :fysiol endorphina endoskop :med endoscopio endoskopi :med endoscopia endosperm :bot endosperma endossement|endossemang :(el. endossemang) ekon indorsamento, aval endossent :ekon indorsator, avalista endossera :ekon indorsar, avalisar endossering :ekon indorsamento, aval endotel :anat endothelio; :som avser ~ endothelial endoterm|endotermisk :(el. endotermisk) kem endothermic; :~ process/reaktion processo/reaction endothermic endotoxin :med endotoxina endräkt :accordo, concordia, union, harmonia; :leva i ~ viver in concordia endräktig :concorde, unite, harmonic, unanime endräktighet :concordia, union, harmonia endäckare :flyg monoplano ene :bot ligno de junipero Eneas :Eneas Eneiden :le Eneide energi :energia; :som avser ~ energetic; :(energisk) energic energibehov :besonio de energia energibeskattning :imposto/taxa super energia energibesparande :que sparnia/economisa energia energibesparing :sparnio/economia de energia energibrist :scarsitate de energia energifattig :povre in energia energiform :forma de energia energiförbrukning :consumo energetic/de energia energiförlust :perdita de energia energiförsörjning :approvisionamento de/in energia energihushållning :economia in consumo energetic energiknippe :fig persona con multe energia energikonsumtion :consumo energetic/de energia energikris :crise/crisis energetic/de energia energikrävande :que require/consume multe energia; :(tröttande) extenuante energikälla :fonte/ressource fr resurs energetic/de energia energiminister :ministro del Energia energimängd :quanto de energia energiområde :sector del energia energiomsättning :consumo energetic/de energia energiomvandling :conversion de energia energiplanering :politica energetic/de energia energipolitik :politica energetic/de energia energiproblem :problema del energia energiproduktion :generation/production de energia energiresurs :ressource fr resurs energetic/de energia energirik :ric in energia energisk :energic, dynamic energiskatt :imposto/taxa super energia energiskog :foreste que cresce rapidemente (pro approvisionamento de combustibile) energislukare :que require/consume multe energia energislöseri :dilapidation/dissipation/dispendio de energia energisnål :que require pauco/poco de energia, que sparnia/economisa energia energisparande :que sparnia/economisa energia energispill :dissipation de energia energitillgång :ressource fr resurs energetic/de energia energiutveckling :developpamento/disveloppamento energetic/de energia energiåtgång :consumo energetic/de energia energiöverföring :transferentia/transferimento/transmission de energia enervera :enervar enerverande :enervante enfacebild :imagine/photo(graphia) de fronte/en face fr fas enfald :(dumhet) simplicitate, imbecillitate, stupiditate, fatuitate; :(menlöshet) innocentia, candor, naivitate, ingenuitate enfaldig :(dum) stupide, imbecille, simple, simplice, fatue; :(menlös) innocente, candide, naive, ingenue; :~ person beotio enfaldighet :(dumhet) simplicitate, imbecillitate, stupiditate, fatuitate; :(menlöshet) innocentia, candor, naivitate, ingenuitate enfamiljshus :casa familial/unifamilial/unifamiliar enfant terrible|enfant|terrible :enfant terrible fr teribl enfasig :el monophase, monophasic enfilig :a/de un (sol) fila enformig :uniforme, monotone; :(tråkig) fastidiose enformighet :monotonia, uniformitate enfröig :bot monosperme enfärgad :de un sol color, unicolor, monochrome, monochromatic enfödd :unigenite, unic; :Guds ~e son le Filio unigenite de Deo enföräldersfamilj :familia monoparental engagemang :ingagiamento -d3- engagera :(anställa) ingagiar -d3-, emplear; :(intressera) interessar; :~ sig interessar se engagerad :multo interessate engelsk :anglese; :~ bulldog mastif; :~ svärdslilja bot ixia; :~a kanalen le (Canal del) Manica; :~a kyrkan le Ecclesia Anglican; :~a sjukan med r(h)achitis; :som lider av ~a sjukan r(h)achitic; :~t horn mus corno anglese; :~t rajgräs bot lolio perenne; :göra ~t anglisar engelska :1 språk anglese 2 (kvinna) anglesa engelskamerikan :angloamericano engelskamerikansk :angloamerican engelskfientlig :anglophobe; :~ person anglophobo; :~t sinnelag anglophobia engelskfödd :nate anglese, anglese per nascentia engelsklärare :inseniator de anglese engelskspråkig :qui parla anglese, anglophone; :(på engelska) in anglese engelsksvensk :anglosvedese engelsktalande :anglophone; :~ person anglophono engelskvänlig :anglophile; :~ person anglophilo; :~t sinnelag anglophilia engelsman :anglese engifte :monogamia England :Anglaterra engradig :de un grado engram :engramma engrosfirma :firma que vende in grosso engroshandel :commercio in grosso engrospris :precio de commercio in grosso engångsartikel :articulo/objecto jectabile/a jectar/a uso unic/pro un sol uso engångsbelopp :amonta unic engångsbruk :för ~ a uso unic/pro un sol uso engångsflaska :bottilia non retornabile engångsföreteelse :manifestation unic engångsförpackning :imballage -ad3e a uso unic/de un sol uso engångskostnad :costos pl unic engångslakan :drappo de lecto a uso unic/de un sol uso engångsservis :servicio de carton engångsspruta :med syringa/injection a uso unic/de un sol uso engångständare :accenditor jectabile/de un sol uso engångsutgift :costos pl unic engångsutgåva :boktr edition unic enharmoni :mus enharmonia enharmonisk :mus enharmonic; :~ förväxling cambio enharmonic enhet :unitate; :(helhet) entitate; :mat unitate; :mil unitate, echelon -sh-, scalon; :arkit modulo; :som strävar efter ~ unitari enhetlig :uniforme; :göra ~ uniform(is)ar enhetlighet :uniformitate enhetschef :mil commandante de echelon -sh- enhetsformat :formato normalisate enhetsfront :fronte unic enhetsideal :ideal de unitate enhetsparti :pol partito (politic) unitari/unic enhetsporto :porto unic enhetspris :precio unitari/unic enhetsskola :schola unitari enhetsstat :stato unitari enhetssträvande :aspiration al unitate, tendentia unitari enhetssystem :systema de unitates enhetstanke :idea unitari enhetstariff :tarifa unic enhetstaxa :taxa unic enhetsverk :unification, union, integration enhjärtbladig :bot unilobate, monocotyledon; :~ växt (planta) monocotyledon enhornig :zool unicorne enhovad :zool solipede enhällig :unanime, solidari, concorde, de commun accordo enhällighet :unanimitate enhänt :de/con un (sol) mano enhörning :myt unicorne, unicornio enig :concorde, de accordo, unite, unanime; :bli ~a convenir; :vara ~a esser de accordo, concordar, convenir, concurrer enighet :accordo, concordia, union, harmonia enigmatisk :enigmatic ening :unification enjambemang|enjambement :(el. enjambement) litt enjambement fr a)3a)bma) enkammarriksdag :parlamento unicameral/monocameral enkammarsystem :systema unicameral/monocameral, unicameralismo enkannerligen :in particular, super toto, specialmente enkaustik :konst encaustica enkaustisk :konst encaustic enkel :(inte dubbel) singule, singular, sol, simple, unic; :(inte svår) facile; :(anspråkslös) simple, simplice, modeste, sin pretention; :(okonstlad) natural, simple, simplice, natural; :(om måltid etc) frugal, sobrie, magre; :av ~ härkomst de origine simple/simplice; :en ~ uppgift un carga/mission facile; :~t bråk mat fractura simple/simplice; :helt ~t simplemente; :under enkla förhållanden/villkor sub conditiones modeste enkelbeckasin :zool gallinago gallinago, beccassina enkelbiljett :billet de ir enkelgängad :tekn a un passo enkelhet :simplicitate, incomplexitate; :(anspråkslöshet) simplicitate, modestia; :(med avseende på måltid etc) frugalitate, sobrietate; :för ~ens skull pro (major) commoditate; :i all ~ sin le minor pompa/ceremonia enkelhytt :cabina a/con un (sol) lecto, cabina de/pro un (sol) persona enkelrikta :unificar, uniformar enkelriktad :unidirectional; :fig unilateral; :~ gata strata unidirectional; :~ trafik traffico/circulation de direction unic/de senso unic, direction obligatori enkelriktning :unification, uniformation, uniformitate; :fig unilateralitate enkelrum :camera individual/pro un (sol) persona/a un (sol) lecto enkelskriva :scriber con un (sol) littera enkelskrivning :scriptura con un (sol) littera enkelspår :järnv via/rail eng reil unic enkelspårig :järnv a/de via/rail eng reil unic; :fig de/con vistas limitate, restricte; :(trångsynt) pusille enkelspårighet :fig pusillitate enkelstava :orthographiar/scriber con un (sol) littera enkelstavning :(ortho)graphia con un (sol) littera enkelsäng :lecto a/pro un (sol) persona enkeltimme :(i skola) lection unic/simplice, lection que dura un (sol) hora enkilosburk :potto/latta que contine/de un kilo enklang :mus unisono enklav :enclave fr a)klav enklitisk :språk enclitic; :~t ord enclitico enkom :particularmente, specialmente, exclusivemente enkrona :num moneta que vale un corona enkät :inquesta; :ställa en ~ rörande facer un inquesta/inquestar super enkätformulär :questionario enkätfråga :question de inquesta enkätställare :inquestator enkätsvar :responsa de inquesta enkätundersökning :inquesta enkönad :zool unisexuate; :bot unisexual enlevera :raper, committer un rapto, abducer enleverare :abductor enlevering :abduction, rapto enlighet :i ~ med kontraktet conforme a contracto, contractualmente enligt :secundo, conforme(mente) a; :~ avtal(et) secundo le accordo; :~ min mening secundo mi opinion; :~ reglementet conforme al regulamento enlitersförpackning :imballage -ad3e que contine/de un litro enmansaktion :action individual/de un persona enmansbetjäning :servicio per un (sol) persona enmansbädd :lecto individual/pro un persona enmanscell :cella individual/pro un persona enmansföretag :interprisa individual enmansorkester :homine orchestro enmansshow :teat one-man show eng mæn shou enmansteater :representation per un (sol) actor, one-man show eng mæn shou enmansubåt :submarino/submersibile pro un (sol) persona enmansutredning :recerca/analyse/analysis exequite per un (sol) persona enmastad :sjö de/con un (sol) mast enmastare :sjö nave de/con un (sol) mast enmotorig :de un (sol) motor, monomotor enorm :enorme, colossal, gigante, gigantesc, immense, monstruose, titanic, tremende enpartiregering :governamento de un (sol) partito enpartistat :stato de un (sol) partito enplansvilla :villa de un (sol) etage -a:3, bungalow eng banggölou enpolig :fys unipolar enprocentig :de un per/pro cento enpucklig :~ kamel zool dromedario enradig :de un sol filo, unifilar; :(om kavaj) con un (sol) fila de buttones enris :ramettos de junipero enrisa :(golv) expander junipero super enrisrökt :fumate a junipero enrollera :recrutar, ingagiar -d3-, conscriber, matricular; :mil recrutar, inrolar; :~ sig facer inscriber se enrollering :recruta(mento), ingagiamento -d3-, conscription, matriculation; :mil recruta(mento), inrolamento enrum :isolamento; :i ~ sub quatro oculos enrummare|enrumslägenhet :(el. enrumslägenhet) appartamento de un (sol) camera enrådig :arbitrari, autocratic, despotic enrådighet :arbitrarietate, autocratia, despotismo ens :I adv inte ~ non mesmo; :med ~ subito, immediatemente II adj identic, equal, simile, uniforme; :bestående av ~ delar homeomere; :sjö hålla sjömärken ~ tener le marcas de navigation in le mesme linea ensak :cosa private; :det är din ~ (isto) es tu affaire fr afä:r, isto concerne solmente te ensam :(allena) sol; :(övergiven) solitari, sol, isolate, singule; :(den enda) unic, sol; :en ~ person un persona solitari, un solitario; :en ~ plats un loco solitari/isolate; :~ i sitt slag unic/sol in su genere; :jag vill vara ~ io vole esser sol; :känna sig ~ sentir se sol; :leva ~ viver sol ensamagent :representante/agente exclusive/unic, concessionario ensamagentur :representation exclusive, exclusivitate ensamberättigad :privilegiate ensamboende :vivente sol, qui vive sol ensamcell :cella singule ensamförsäljare :venditor exclusive ensamförsäljning :vendita exclusive, monopolio de vendita ensamförsörjare :parente isolate ensamförälder :parente isolate ensamhet :solitude, solitate, isolamento; :leva i ~ viver in solitude/solitate ensamhärskare :autocrate, dictator ensamrätt :derecto exclusive, monopolio ensamrådande :autocratic, despotic ensamstående :solitari, isolate; :~ förälder parente isolate; :~ person persona sol ensamsäng :lecto a/pro un (sol) persona ensamtillverkare :fabricator exclusive ensamvarg :fig persona qui vole operar solitari(mente) ensartad :(lika) analoge, identic, homogene, homogenee, uniforme; :(likartad) simile, similar, semblabile; :göra ~ homogeneisar, uniform(is)ar ense :de accordo; :bli ~ poner se/mitter se de accordo; :vara ~ esser de accordo, convenir ensemble :insimul; :mus insimul, ensemble fr a)sa):bl ensidig :unilateral; :(partisk) partial; :~ huvudvärk med hemicrania ensidighet :unilateralitate; :(partiskhet) partialitate ensiffrig :~t tal digito ensilage :lantbr insilage -ad3e ensilageberedning :lantbr insilage -ad3e ensilagefoder :lantbr forrage -ad3e insilate ensilera :lantbr insilar ensilering :lantbr insilage -ad3e ensitsig :individual, pro/de un (sol) persona enskenig :järnv a/de un (sol) rail eng reil enskild :(personlig) personal, individual, private; :(ej offentlig) particular; :(särskild) individual, separate, isolate, independente, particular; :en ~ person un individuo; :~ väg via private; :~ ägo proprietate private; :ett enskilt samtal un conversation inter quatro oculos; :stå i ~ ställning mil star al attention enskildhet :(avskildhet) solitate, solitude; :(detalj) detalio, particularitate; :förlora sig i/gå in på ~er perder se in/entrar in detalios; :leva i ~ viver in solitate/in solitude enskilt :adv privatemente, privatim lat; :inter quatro oculos enslig :solitari, isolate; :en ~ plats un loco isolate; :ett ~t beläget hus un casa solitari enslighet :solitate, isolamento ensling :solitario, recluso enspråkig :unilingue, monolingue enspråkighet :unilinguismo, monolinguismo enspårig :järnv a/de un via ferree enstaka :singular, singule, sol(itari), isolate, sporadic enstavig :språk monosyllabe, monosyllabic; :fig de pauc/poc parolas, infacunde; :~a ord monosyllabos enstavighet :språk monosyllabismo; :fig infacundia enstavighetsaccent :språk accento acute enstensmur :arkit muro de un bricca de spissor enstjärnig :~ konjak cognac fr kånjak de/con un (sol) stella enstrofig :litt de un (sol) strophe enstrofing :litt poema de un (sol) strophe ensträngad :mus a/de un (sol) chorda, monochorde enstämmig :unanime, concorde; :mus a un voce, monodic, unisone; :~ sång monodia; :~t de commun accordo; :mus a/in choro enstämmighet :unanimitate, accordo/consentimento commun; :mus unisonantia enständig :perseverante, persistente, tenace, pertinace, assidue enstörig :solitari, insociabile, misanthropic; :(eremitisk) eremitic, anachoretic enstörighet :solitate, insociabilitate, misanthropia; :(eremitliv) existentia/vita eremitic/anachoretic/recluse, anachoretismo enstöring :solitario, recluso; :(eremit) eremita, anachoreta, recluso entablement :arkit intabulamento ental :språk (numero) singular; :mat unitate (inter zero e novem) entalsform :språk singular entalssiffra :numero inter zero e novem entente|entent :(el. entent) entente fr a)ta):t enterit :med enteritis enterokolit :med enterocolitis enterostomi :med enterostomia enterotomi :med enterotomia entertainer :amusator entita :zool paro palustre entitet :entitate entlediga :congedar, dimitter entledigande :congedo, dimission entoderm :biol entoderma entomofag :I adj zool entomophage II s zool entomophago entomofil :bot entomophile entomofili :bot entomphilia entomogam :bot entomophile entomograf :entomographo entomografi :entomographia entomolog :entomologo, entomologista entomologi :entomologia entomologisk :entomologic entonig :monotone; :(enformig) monotone, fastidiose, uniforme entonighet :monotonia, uniformitate entoptisk :entoptic entre nous|entre|nous :inter nos entreakt :teat, mus interacto, entracte fr a)trakt entrecote :kul entrecote fr a)tröko:t entreprenad :contractation; :ta ett husbygge på ~ contractar le construction de un casa; :ta något på ~ fig appropriar se/attribuer se un cosa, usurpar un cosa entreprenadsarbete :travalio/labor sub contractation entreprenadsfirma :firma/interprisa de constructiones entreprenör :contractor/interprenditor de constructiones entresol|entresoll :(el. entresoll) arkit entresol fr a)trösål, mezzanin entresolera|entresollera :(el. entresollera) arkit provider de un entresol fr a)trösål entresolering|entresollering :(el. entresollering) arkit provision de un entresol fr a)trösål entresoll :se entresol entresollera :se entresolera entresollering :se entresolering entresollvåning :arkit entresol fr a)trösål, mezzanin entropi :fys entropia enträgen :perseverante, persistente, tenace, pertinace, assidue enträgenhet :perseverantia, persistentia, tenacitate, pertinacia, pertinacitate, assiduitate, obstination entré|entre :entrata, ingresso; :kul platto de entrata, entrée fr a)tre; :betala ~ pagar entrata; :göra ~ facer su entrata entréapplåd|entreapplåd :teat applauso al/del entrata entréavgift|entreavgift :precio de entrata/de ingresso, entrata, ingresso entrébiljett|entrebiljett :billet/carta de entrata/de ingresso entrédörr|entredörr :porta de entrata/de ingresso entréplan|entreplan :prime etage -a:3 entrérätt|entrerätt :kul platto de entrata, entrée fr a)tre entusiasm :enthusiasmo; :väcka ~ suscitar enthusiasmo, enthusiasmar entusiasmera :enthusiasmar entusiast :enthusiasta entusiastisk :enthusiastic, enthusiasta entydig :univoc, inambigue entydighet :univocitate, univocation, inambiguitate envar :cata uno, cata persona; :alla och ~ totes, omnes, tote le mundo enveten :obstinate, inflexibile, contumace, persistente, pertinace, tenace; :vara ~ insister envetenhet :obstination, inflexibilitate, contumacia, persistentia, pertinacia, pertinacitate, tenacitate envetnas :obstinar se, insister envig :duello, combatto singular environger :ambiente; :närmaste ~ vicinitate; :som avser ~ ambiental envis :(halstarrig) obstinate, inflexibile, contumace, pertinace; :(ihållande) persistente, tenace; :~ hosta tusse persistente; :~a rykten rumores tenace/persistente; :ett ~t motstånd un resistentia tenace; :vara ~ obstinar se, insister envisas :obstinar se, insister envishet :obstination, inflexibilitate, contumacia, persistentia, pertinacia, pertinacitate, tenacitate envoyé|envoye :inviato envägskommunikation :communication/traffico/circulation de direction unic, direction obligatori; :fig contacto unilateral; :gata med ~ strata unidirectional envälde :autocratia, poter/governamento absolute, absolutismo, dictatura; :pol monocratia; :anhängare av ~ absolutista enväldig :absolute, dictatorial; :pol monocratic envärd :kem monovalente, univalente envåldshärskare :autocrate, dictator envåningshus :casa de un (sol) etage -a:3 enzym :biokem enzyma; :som avser ~ enzymatic enzymolog :biokem enzymologo, enzymologista enzymologi :biokem enzymologia enzymologisk :biokem enzymologic enzymsyntes :biokem synthese/synthesis enzymatic enäggig :monozygotic, univitellin enäggstvillingar :geminos monozygotic/univitellin enär :proque, perque, pois que, viste que, jam que enögd :cec de un oculo, monocule; :fig partial enögdhet :cecitate de un oculo; :fig partialitate eoanthropus :paleont eoanthropo eocen :I s geol eoceno II adj geol eocen eocenperioden :geol le periodo eocen, le eoceno eoler :hist grecos eolie, eolios eolisk :eolic, eolie; :~ erosion erosion eolic; :Eoliska öarna le Insulas Eolie eolit :arkeol eolitho Eolos :myt Eolo eolsharpa :harpa eolie eon :eon Eos :myt Eos eosin :kem eosina eosinofil :med eosinophile; :~ leukocyt leucocyto eosinophile EP-skiva|EP|skiva :mus disco de quaranta-cinque revolutiones (per minuta) epicentrum :epicentro; :en jordbävnings ~ le epicentro seismic epicykel :astron epicyclo epicyklisk :astron epicyclic epicykloid :mat epicycloide epidemi :med epidemia; :vitt utbredd ~ pandemia epidemiolog :epidemiologo, epidemiologista epidemiologi :epidemiologia epidemiologisk :epidemiologic epidemisk :med epidemic epidermis :biol epidermis cuticula; :som avser ~ epidermic epidiaskop :epidiascopio epifania :rel Epiphania epifyll :bot epiphyllo epifys :anat epiphyse, epiphysis epifyt :bot epiphyto epifytisk :bot epiphyte, epiphytic epigastrium :anat epigastrio; :som avser ~ epigastric epiglottis :anat epiglottis epigon :epigono epigoneri :epigonismo epigonisk :epigonic epigraf :arkeol epigrapho epigrafik :arkeol epigraphia epigrafisk :arkeol epigraphic epigraftolkare :arkeol epigraphista epigram :litt epigramma; :skriva ~ epigrammatisar epigrammatisk :epigrammatic epigramskrivare :epigrammatico epik :litt epica epikantus :anat epicantho epikard :annat epicardio epikarp :bot epicarpo epiker :litt epico, poeta epic epikles :rel epiclese, epiclesis epikondylit :med epicondylitis epikris :epicrise, epicrisis epikureisk :fil epicuree epikurism :fil epicur(e)ismo Epikuros :Epicuro; :~ lyckomoral le doctrina eudemonistic de Epicuro epikuré|epikure :epicureo epilation :epilation, depilation epilepsi :med epilepsia; :som motverkar ~ antiepileptic epilepsianfall :accesso/attacco/crise/crisis epileptic/de epilepsia epileptiker :epileptico epileptisk :epileptic epilog :litt, teat epilogo; :person som framför/skriver en ~ epilogista episk :epic; :~ diktning poesia epic, epica episkop :tekn episcopio episkopal :rel episcopal episkopalkyrka :Ecclesia Episcopal episkopat :rel episcopato episod :episodio episodisk :episodic epistasi :biol epistasia epistatisk :biol epistatic epistaxis :med epistaxis epistel :epistola, lettera, littera; :rel epistola epistemolog :fil epistemologo, epistemologista epistemologi :fil epistemologia epistemologisk :fil epistemologic epistolär :litt epistolari; :~ stil stilo epistolari epistyl :arkit epistylio epitaf|epitafium :(el. epitafium) epitaphio; :som avser ~ epitaphic epitel :anat epithelio; :som avser ~ epithelial epitelcell :anat cellula epithelial epiteliom :med epithelioma epitelsvulst :med epithelioma epitelvävnad :anat texito epithelial, epithelio epitet :språk epitheto; :som avser ~ epithetic epizoisk :bot, veter epizootic epizooti :veter epizootia epod :litt epodo epok :epocha; :som avser ~ epochal epokbildande :que face epocha, epochal; :vara ~ facer epocha epokgörande :que face epocha, epochal; :vara ~ facer epocha epopé|epope :litt epopeia, epos, poema epic epos :litt epos, epopeia, poema epic epoxi :kem epoxydo; :som avser ~ epoxydic epoxiharts :resina epoxydic epsilon :(grekisk bokstav) epsilon epsomsalt :miner sal de Epsom eng epsöm, epsomite epålett :epaulette fr epolät er :vostre; :självst le vostre; :din bok och ~ tu libro e le vostre; :~a vostre; :självst le vostres; :~s nåd Vostre Senioria; :för ~ skull pro vos; :mina böcker och ~a mi libros e le vostres era :era; :inleda en ny ~ aperir un nove era erbarmlig :deplorabile, lamentabile, lacrimabile, pietose, misere, miserabile erbarmlighet :stato deplorabile/pietose, miseria erbium :kem erbium erbjuda :offerer, presentar, dar; :~ hjälp dar adjuta; :~ sig att göra offerer se a facer; :~ svårigheter dar/presentar difficultates erbjudan|erbjudande :(el. erbjudande) offerta, proposition; :ett förmånligt ~ un offerta avantagiose -d3- erektion :erection eremit :eremita, anachoreta eremitage :eremitage fr -a:3 eremitboning :eremiteria eremitisk :eremitic eremitkräfta :zool paguro; :eremitkräftor (familj) paguridas erfara :(röna) experientiar, (re)sentir; :(något negativt) suffrer; :(få veta) apprender; :~ krigets följder experimentar le sequelas del guerra; :~ något från välinformerad källa apprender un cosa de fonte ben informate; :~ smärta suffrer dolor erfaren :experte, experimentate, versate; :vara ~ på ett område esser versate in un campo erfarenhet :experientia, practica; :av egen ~ per proprie experientia; :bristande ~ inexperientia, imperitia; :ha stor ~ haber multe experientia; :sakna ~ mancar de experientia; :skaffa sig ~ acquirer experientia; :som bygger på ~ experimental, empiric; :utbyta ~er excambiar experientias erfarenhetskunskap :scientia de experientia, empirismo erfarenhetsmässig :experimental, empiric erfarenhetsområde :campo de experientia erforderlig :exigite, requirite, debite; :i ~ mängd in le multitude exigite; :i ~t utförande in le forma debite/requirite; :inte ha ~ storlek (av klädesplagg) non haber le talia requirite erfordra :exiger, requirer, necessitar; :~s esser exigite/requirite erg :fys erg ergo :ergo lat ergograf :ergographo ergometer :ergometro, ergographo ergometri :ergometria ergometrisk :ergometric ergonom :ergonomo, ergonomista ergonomi :ergonomia ergonomisk :ergonomic ergosterol :kem ergosterol ergotin :kem ergotina ergotism :med ergotismo erhålla :(få) reciper; :(motta) perciper; :(utvinna) obtener; :~ diplom obtener un diploma; :~ sin lön perciper su salario; :som kan ~s obtenibile Eriesjön :le Laco Erie eng iöri erigera :eriger erigering :erection eriksgata :hist circuito del rege svedese (in Svedia) erinnye :myt dea del vengiantia, furia erinra :1 (påminna om) (re)memorar, recordar, remembrar; :~ sig recordar se, (re)memorar se, remembrar se 2 (anmärka) reprobar, reprehender, criticar, disapprobar, blasmar, animadverter erinran :1 (påminnelse) rememoration, recordation, remembrantia; :(kvardröjande intryck) memoria, reminiscentia 2 (anmärkning) critica, reprehension, blasmo, animadversion erinring :(påminnelse) rememoration, recordation, remembrantia; :(kvardröjande intryck) memoria, reminiscentia eristik :fil eristica; :som avser ~ eristic erisäpple :fig pomo de discordo/de discordia Eritrea :Eritrea; :från ~ eritree erkänd :recognoscite erkänna :(tillstå) recognoscer, confessar; :(medge) admitter, recognoscer, conceder, accusar; :(uppskatta) approbar, appreciar; :~ en ny regering recognoscer un nove governamento; :~ ett brott confessar un crimine; :~ mottagandet av accusar le reception de; :~ sig besegrad admitter/conceder su disfacta; :~ sig skyldig admitter/recognoscer su culpabilitate; :~ sina fel admitter/recognoscer su errores erkännande :(bekännelse) recognoscentia, confession; :(beröm) appreciation, judicio favorabile; :(bekräftelse) confirmation; :~ av en order confirmation de un offerta; :uttala sitt ~ över något monstrar/dicer que on apprecia un cosa erkännansvärd :digne de laude/de elogio/de encomio, commendabile, laudabile, encomiabile, estimabile erkännsam :grate, recognoscente; :vara ~ esser grate/recognoscente, recognoscer erkännsamhet :gratitude, recognoscentia erkänsla :(gottgörelse) compensation, remuneration; :(tacksamhet) gratitude, recognoscentia; :visa sin ~ exprimer/manifestar su gratitude erlägga :pagar; :~ pengar pagar moneta ernå :obtener, attinger; :~ goda resultat obtener resultatos favorabile erodera :geol eroder erodering :geol erosion; :som avser ~ erosive erogen :erogene Eros :Eros erosion :geol erosion erosionsdal :valle de erosion erosionsskydd :protection contra le erosion eroticism :eroticismo erotik :erotica, erotismo erotiker :erotico erotisk :erotic, sexy eng seksi; :~ dragningskraft sex appeal eng seksöpi:l erotoman :I s erotomano, erotomaniaco II adj erotomane, erotomaniac erotomani :erotomania; :(hos kvinna även) nymphomania; :(hos man även) satyriasis erratisk :geol erratic; :~t block rocca erratic erratum :erratum lat (pl errata) ersätta :(gottgöra) compensar, indemnisar, restituer, reimbursar, reparar; :(betala) pagar, remunerar, retribuer, recompensar; :(sätta i stället) substituer, reimplaciar; :(vara i stället) reimplaciar, substituer, suppler, prender le placia de; :(avlösa) relevar; :~ ett ord med ett annat reimplaciar un parola per un altere, substituer un parola a/per un altere; :~ någon för hennes arbetstid pagar a un persona su horas de labor/de travalio; :som ej kan ~s irreimplaciabile ersättare :reimplaciante, substituto, supplente, suppletor ersättlig :reimplaciabile, substituibile, commutabile, intercambiabile; :jur fungibile ersättlighet :substituibilitate ersättning :(gottgörelse) indemnisation, indemnitate, compensation, recompensa, reimbursamento, remuneration, reparation; :(utbyte) reimplaciamento, substitution; :få ~ obtener un indemnisation ersättningsanspråk :pretention/demanda de compensation/de indemnitate; :(skadeståndsanspråk) reclamation pro compensation/pro damno(s) ersättningsbelopp :amonta de indemnisation/compensation/indemnitate (financiari); :(skadestånd) compensation, indemnisation, indemnitate ersättningsberättigad :justificate de obtener un indemnisation ersättningskostnad :costos pl de reimplaciamento/de substitution ersättningskrav :pretention/demanda de compensation; :(skadeståndskrav) reclamation pro compensation/pro damno(s) ersättningsmaterial :material de reimplaciamento/de substitution, substituto, substitutivo, surrogato ersättningsmedel :producto de reimplaciamento/de substitution, substituto, substitutivo, surrogato ersättningsord :språk pronomine ersättningsprodukt :producto de reimplaciamento/de substitution, substituto, substitutivo, surrogato ersättningsskyldig :obligate a pagar un indemnisation ersättningsskyldighet :obligation de pagar un indemnisation ertappa :(sur)prender, attrappar; :~ någon på bar gärning jur (sur)prender un persona in flagrante delicto eruption :eruption eruptiv :eruptive, ignee, vulcanic ~ bergart petra/rocca eruptive/ignee/vulcanic erysipelas :med erysipela erytem :med erythema erytrocyt :biol erythrocyto erytroleukemi :med erythroleucemia erytromycin :farm erytromycina erytrosin :kem erythrosina erövra :conquirer, captivar, capturar, expugnar; :(förföra) conquirer, seducer, capturar; :~ en marknad conquirer un mercato; :~ en stad expugnar un citate; :~ ett land conquirer un pais erövrare :conquisitor, conquirente, expugnator; :(förförare) seductor; :Vilhelm Erövraren Guilhelmo/Guilielmo le Conquisitor erövring :conquesta, expugnation erövringskrig :guerra de conquesta Esaias :Isaia Esau :Esau escarole :bot cichorio endivia escudo :num escudo port eskuDå eskader :mil esquadra eskalation :escalation eskalera :escalar eskalering :escalation eskapad :escap(p)ada eskapism :escap(p)ismo eskapist :escap(p)ista eskapistisk :escap(p)ista eskarp :mil scarpa, scarpamento; :anlägga ~ scarpar eskarpera :mil scarpar eskatolog :rel eschatologo, eschatologista eskatologi :rel eschatologia eskatologisk :rel eschatologic eskimå :eschimo, inuita eskimåhund :zool can eschimese/eschimo/inuita, husky eng haski eskimåisk :eschimese, inuita eskort :escorta, convoyo, convio eskortera :escortar, facer escorta, convoyar, conviar eskortering :escorta, convoyo, convio eskortfartyg :mil nave de escorta, escortator eskulap :med esculapio, medico eskulapstav :baston de Esculapio, caduceo esoterisk :esoteric, hermetic, occulte; :~ lära esoterismo espadrill :espadrille fr -i:j esparto|espartogräs :(el. espartogräs) bot sparto, stipa tenacissime esperantism :språk esperantismo esperantist :språk esperantista esperanto :språk esperanto esplanad :esplanada espressivo :mus espressivo it espresso :kul (caffe) espresso it espri :I spiritualitate II (hägerfjäder som prydnad) pluma de hairon; :(knippe hägerfjädrar) aigrette fr ägrät esprit :I se 1espri II se 2espri ess|äss :I kortsp asse II ess mus mi bemolle Ess-dur|Ess|Ess dur :(el. Ess dur) mus mi bemolle major ess-moll|ess|ess moll :(el. ess moll) mus mi bemolle minor essay :litt essayo essayist :litt essayista essayistik :litt production de essayos essayistisk :litt de essayo esse :vara i sitt ~ trovar se ben, sentir se como un pisce in aqua essens :essentia; :fil quidditate, entitate essentiel :essential, fundamental, primordial, crucial essä :litt essayo essäförfattare :essayista essäist :litt essayista essäistik :litt production de essayos essäistisk :litt de essayo est :estoniano ester :kem ester; :omvandla till ~ esterificar; :omvandling till ~ esterification estesiometer :biol esthesiometro estesiometri :biol esthesiometria estesiometrisk :biol esthesiometric estet :estheta esteticism :esthetismo estetik :esthetica estetiker :estheta estetisera :esthetisar estetisk :esthetic estimera :estimar Estland :Estonia estlandssvensk :estonian-svedese; :~ person estoniano-svedese estländare :estoniano estländsk :estonian estländska :estoniana estnisk :estonian estniska :1 språk estoniano 2 (kvinna) estoniana estrad :estrade fr estrad estradartist :amusator estradör :amusator eta :(grekisk bokstav) eta etablera :stabilir, establir, fundar, constituer, instaurar, crear; :~ sig installar se, establir se; :~t anseende reputation establite; :person som ~t sig establitor etablering :stabilimento, establimento, fundation, constitution, creation etableringsförbud :interdiction/prohibition de stabilir se/de establir se etableringskostnad :costos pl de stabilimento/de establimento etableringstillstånd :licentia/permisso de stabilir/de establir un interprisa etablissemang :stabilimento, establimento etage :etage -a:3; :övre ~ (på buss) imperial etagevåning :appartamento a etages -d3- etagär :étagère fr eta3ä:r etalong :mesura standard eng stændöd etan :kem ethano etanol :kem ethanol, alcohol ethylic etapp :etape fr etap; :mil deposito militar, etape etappförband :mil unitate de mantenimento/de mantenentia etappseger :sport victoria de un etape fr etap etappsegrare :sport ganiator de un etape fr etap etapptävling :sport cursa per etapes fr etap etappvis :gradualmente etcetera|et cetera|et|cetera :(el. et cetera) (etc) et cetera lat (etc.) eten :kem etheno, ethyleno etenplast :kem polythene eter :fys, kem ethere; :omvandla till ~ etherificar; :som avser ~ etheree eterbedöva :etherisar eterbedövning :etherisation eterisk :(flyktig) etheree, essential, volatile; :(översinnlig) etheree, aeree, immaterial, transcendental; :~ olja oleo essential/volatile eterlukt :odor de ethere etermedium :radio, TV (medio de) radio e television eternell :bot flor eterne/immortal eterreklam :radio, TV publicitate radiophonic/televisate etervåg :unda de ethere etik :ethica etiker :ethico etikett :(lapp) etiquetta; :(umgängesregler) etiquetta, ceremonial, protocollo, decorum lat; :gummerad ~ etiquetta gummate; :hålla på ~en observar le etiquetta; :självhäftande ~ etiquetta autoadhesive; :sätta en ~ på någon fig poner un etiquetta a un persona; :sätta på ~ etiquettar etikettbrott|etikettsbrott :(el. etikettsbrott) violation del etiquetta etikettera :applicar un etiquetta/etiquettas, etiquettar etikettering :etiquettage -ad3e etiketteringsmaskin :machina a/de etiquettar etikettfråga|etikettsfråga :(el. etikettsfråga) punctilio etiologi :med etiologia etiologisk :med etiologic Etiopien :Ethiopia etiopier :ethiope etiopisk :ethiopic, ethiope etiopiska :1 språk lingua ethiopic, ethiope 2 (kvinna) (femina) ethiope etisk :ethic, moral Etna :Etna etnark :hist etnarcha etnarki :hist etnarchia etnisk :ethnic etnocentricitet :ethnocentricitate etnocentrisk :ethnocentric etnocentrism :ethnocentrismo etnograf :ethnographo etnografi :ethnographia etnografisk :ethnographic etnolog :ethnologo, ethnologista etnologi :ethnologia etnologisk :ethnologic etolog :ethologo, ethologista etologi :ethologia etologisk :ethologic etos :ethos Etrurien :Etruria etrusk :etrusco etruskisk :etrusc etruskiska :1 språk etrusco 2 (kvinna) etrusca etruskolog :etruscologo etruskologi :etruscologia etruskologisk :etruscologic etsa :corroder, cauterisar, adurer, attaccar; :med (ad)urer, cauterisar; :konst gravar al aqua forte etsmedel :kem corrosivo, caustica, remedio caustic, mordente etsning :cauterisation, corrosion; :konst gravure fr -vy:r al aqua forte, aquaforte etsningskonst :gravure fr -vy:r al aqua forte, aquaforte etsningsvätska :kem aqua forte, mordente etsnål :konst burin etsplåt :konst placa etsvätska :kem aqua forte, mordente ett :I räkn un; :~ och ~ un a un; :~ åt gången un al vice II obest art un; :~ eller annat alicun (cosa) etta :(siffra) le numero/cifra un; :(våning) appartamento de un camera; :komma in som ~ primar ettbarnsfamilj :familia de/con (solmente) un infante ettdera :un del duo; :~ alternativet un del alternativas ettdraget :vid ~ verso un hora etter :I s veneno, toxico; :fig malitia; :spruta ~ fig spumar de rabie/de rage -d3- II adv ancora; :~ värre ancora pejo etterblåsa :fig persona venenose/virulente/vitiose/malitiose/irascibile ettermyror :zool (släkte) myrmica etternässla :bot urtica urente ettervärre :ancora pejo ettiden :vid ~ verso un hora ettrig :(giftig) venenose; :fig venenose, virulente, vitiose, malitiose, irascibile ettrighet :(giftighet) venenositate; :fig venenositate, virulentia, vitiositate, malitia, irascibilitate ettårig :de un anno; :bot annual, annue; :jur annal ettåring :infante de un anno ettårsavtal :jur accordo annal ettårsåldern :le etate de un anno ettöring :num moneta (de valor) de un oere etui :etui etyd :mus étude fr etyd, studio etyl :kem ethylo; :som avser ~ ethylic etylalkohol :kem alcohol ethylic, ethanol etylen :kem ethyleno etymolog :språk etymologo, etymologista etymologi :språk etymologia, etymo; :ange ~n etymologisar etymologisera :språk etymologisar etymologisk :språk etymologic etymon :språk etymo EU :(Europeiska unionen) UE (le Union Europee) eudemonism :fil eudemonismo; :anhängare av ~ eudemonista eudemonistisk :fil eudemonistic eufemism :språk euphemismo, euphemia eufemistisk :språk euphemistic, euphemic eufoni :euphonia eufonisk :euphonic, euphone eufonium :mus euphonio euforbia|euphorbia :(el. euphorbia) bot euphorbia eufori :euphoria euforisk :euphoric Eufrat :Euphrate eugenik :eugenica eugenisk :eugenic eukalyptus :bot eucalypto eukalyptusolja :oleo de eucalypto eukaristi :rel eucharistia eukaristisk :rel eucharistic Euklides :Euclides euklidisk :euclidian eunuck :eunucho, castrato euphorbia :bot euphorbia Eurasien :Eurasia eurasier :eurasiano eurasisk :eurasian eurasiska :eurasiana euro :num euro (€) euroasiatisk :eurasiatic eurodollar :eurodollar eurokommunism :eurocommunismo eurokrat :eurocrate Europa :Europa Europacup :sport Cuppa de Europa Europamästare :sport campion/champion eng shæmpiön europee Europamästerskap :sport campionato europee Europaparlamentet :le Parlamento Europee Europarådet :le Consilio de Europa Europaväg :autostrata europee europeisera :europeisar europeisering :europeisation europeisk :europee, de Europa; :anpassa till ~a normer europeisar; :anpassning till ~a normer europeisation; :~ lyktbärare zool cixio nervose; :Europeiska gemenskaperna (EG) le Communitates Europee (CE); :Europeiska unionen (EU) le Union Europee (UE); :person som strävar efter ~t enande europeista; :strävan efter ~t enande europeismo europium :kem europium europé|europe :europeo eurotecken :num symbolo/signo del euro (€) eurovaluta :ekon eurovaluta eurovalutamarknad :ekon mercato del eurovaluta eurovisera :TV televisar via (le rete del) Eurovision Eurovision :TV Eurovision Eurovisionsfestival :festival de Eurovision eurytmi :mus, dans eurhythmica; :som avser ~ eurhythmic eustachisk :~a röret anat le tubo/trompa eustachian/de Eustachio eutanasi :euthanasia; :aktiv/passiv ~ euthanasia active/passive; :som avser ~ euthanasic Eva :Eva evadräkt :costume de Eva evakuera :evacuar evakuering :evacuation, evacuamento evakueringsorder :ordine de evacuar evakueringsplan :plano de evacuation evaluera :evalutar evaluering :evalutation evalvera :ekon (värdera) valutar; :(omräkna till annat mynt) converter evalvering :ekon (värdering) valutation; :(omräkning till annat mynt) conversion, convertimento evangeliebok :evangeliario evangelieförfattare :evangelista evangelieförkunnare :evangelista, evangelo, evangelisator evangelieförkunnelse :predication del evangelio, evangelisation evangelietext :evangelio evangelisation :evangelisation evangelisera :evangelisar evangelisk :evangelic evangelisk-luthersk|evangelisk|luthersk :evangelic-lutheran evangelist :(författare) evangelista; :(förkunnare) evangelista, evangelo, evangelisator evangelium :evangelio; :evangeliets förkunnelse evangelismo; :förkunna/predika ~ propagar le evangelio evaporation :evaporation evaporera :(avdunsta) evaporar se; :(förånga) evaporar evaporering :evaporation evenemang :even(imen)to eventualitet :eventualitate; :vara beredd på alla ~er esser preste/preparate a tote/omne eventualitates/pro qualcunque cosa eventuell :eventual, possibile, potential eventuellt :eventualmente; :om han ~ skulle komma in le eventualitate que ille venirea evergreen :mus evergreen eng evögri:n evertebrat :zool invertebrato; :som avser ~ invertebrate evidens :evidentia evident :evidente, obvie, manifeste, clar, certe evig :eterne, eternal, perpetue, perpetual, perenne, perennal, sempiterne; :den ~a staden le Citate Eterne; :det är en ~ lögn! isto es un mentita/mendacio infame!; :~ fördömelse damnation eterne; :~ snö nive eterne/perpetue; :~ ungdom juventute eterne/perpetue/perpetual; :~ vänskap amicitate eterne/indefectibile; :~t grön bot semperverde; :~t grön växt semperverde; :~t liv vita eternal; var ~a dag cata die (maledicte) evighet :eternitate, perpetuitate; :dröja en ~ durar un eternitate evighetsblomma :bot flor eterne/immortal evighetskalender :calendario perpetue/perpetual evighetsmaskin :perpetuum mobile lat evighetsperspektiv :perspectiva del eternitate/del perpetuitate evighetstro :fide in un existentia sempiterne evinnerlig :eterne, eternal, perpetue, perpetual, persistente, sempiterne, perenne, perennal; :detta ~a tjat! iste lamentationes perpetue/perpetual! evolution :evolution evolutionist :evolutionista evolutionistisk :evolutionista, evolutionari evolutionsteori :theoria del evolution, doctrina evolutionista, evolutionismo evärdlig :eterne, eternal, perpetue, perpetual, perenne, sempiterne; :för ~ tid pro le futuro eterne, pro sempre/semper evärdlighet :eternitate, perpetuitate ex :exemplar ex cathedra|ex|cathedra :ex cathedra lat ex officio|ex|officio :ex officio lat exa :cruciar (con le littera x) exakt :exacte, precise, accurate exakthet :exactitude, precision exakticitet :exactitude exaltation :exaltation exalterad :exaltate examen :examine; :avlägga ~ facer un examine; klara en ~ passar le examine; :muntlig ~ examine oral/verbal; :skriftlig ~ examine scripte examensbevis :certificato de examine, diploma examensdag :die de examine examensfeber :febre de examine examensklass :classe terminal examensläsning :studio de examine examensnämnd :commission de examine examensperiod :periodo del examine(s) examensresultat :resultato del examine examensskrivning :examine scripte examensuppgift :proba/prova de examine examensämne :materia del examine examinand :candidato examination :examine examinator :examinator, examinante, interrogator examinera :examinar, interrogar examinering :examine exantem :med exanthema exantemisk :med exanthematic, exanthematose exark :hist exarcho exarkat :hist exarchato excellens :excellentia; :Ers Excellens Vostre Excellentia excellent :excellente excellera :exceller; :~ i exceller in excenter :tekn excentrico, eccentrico excenterrörelse :rotation excentric/eccentric excenterskiva :tekn disco excentric/eccentric excentricitet :(läge utanför medelpunkten) excentricitate, eccentricitate; :(underlighet) excentricitate, eccentricitate, bizarreria, extravagantia excentriker :excentrico, eccentrico excentrisk :(belägen utanför medelpunkten) excentric, eccentric; :(underlig) excentric, eccentric, bizarre, extravagante exceptionell :exceptional; :~ företeelse exceptionalitate excerpera :excerper, facer un extracto/un résumé fr rezyme, abbreviar, resumer, compendiar excerpering :excerpto, extracto, compendio, résumé fr rezyme; :göra en ~ excerper excerpist :excerptor, compendiator, abbreviator excerpt :excerpto, extracto, compendio, résumé fr rezyme; :göra en ~ excerper excerptsamling :collection de excerptos excess :excesso; :som utmärker ~ excessive, dismesurate, exorbitante; :ägna sig åt ~er committer excessos excidera :med excider excision :med excision excitation :(eggelse) excitation, excitamento, stimulation; :(uppeggat tillstånd) excitation, exaltation, agitation; :fys excitation excitera :(egga) excitar, stimular, agitar; :fys excitar exedra :arkit exedra exeges :exegese, exegesis exeget :exegeta exegetik :exegetica exegetisk :exegetic exekution :execution exekutionspluton :peloton de execution exekutiv :I adj executive II s poter executive exekutivauktion :vendita public/auction executive exekutivmakt :poter executive exekutor :executor; :~ av testamente executor testamentari exekutorisk :executori exekutör :mus executante, instrumentista exekvera :executar; :~ en konsert executar un concerto exekvering :execution exempel :exemplo; :följa någons ~ sequer le exemplo de un persona; :föregå med gott ~ dar un/le bon exemplo; :ge ett ~ exemplificar; :till ~ (t ex) per exemplo (p.ex.), exempli gratia (e.g.) lat exempellös :sin exemplo, inaudite exempelvis :per exemplo exemplar :exemplar, pecia, copia, specimen exemplarisk :exemplar; :~ karaktär exemplaritate exemplifiera :exemplificar exemplifiering :exemplification exemplifikation :exemplification exercera :(öva) exercer, exercitar; :mil facer exercitios exercis :mil exercitio exercisfält :mil campo de exercitios exercisplats :mil placia de armas exhibitionism :exhibitionismo exhibitionist :exhibitionista exhibitionistisk :exhibitionistic, exhibitionista exigibel :exigibile; :~ skuld debita exigibile exil :exilio; :frivillig ~ exilio voluntari; :gå/leva i ~ ir/viver in exilio; :skicka i ~ condemnar al exilio, exiliar exilierad :adj exiliate; :~ person exiliato exilregering :governamento in exilio existens :(tillvaro) existentia, presentia, realitate; :(liv) existentia, vita; :(individ) individuo, esser; :(uppehälle) vita, subsistentia, existentia; :fil entitate existensberättigande :derecto de exister/al existentia existensform :forma de exister existenskamp :lucta pro le existentia existensmedel :medios de existentia/de subsistentia/de vita; utan ~ inope existensminimum :minimo vital existensmöjlighet :medio de vita existensvillkor :conditiones de existentia existentialfilosof :existentialista existentialfilosofi :philosophia existential/existentialista, existentialismo existentialfilosofisk :existentialista existentialism :fil philisophia existential/existentialista, existentialismo existentialist :fil existentialista existentialistisk :fil existentialista existentiell :fil existential existera :exister, viver, esser, esser super le terra; :(ha sin bärgning) subsister, viver existerande :existente, real, concrete; :(fortlevande) subsistente exklamation :exclamation; :fälla en ~ exclamar exkludera :excluder exkludering :exclusion exklusiv :exclusive exklusive :sin, excepte exklusivitet :exclusivitate exkommunicera :excommunicar, anathematisar exkommunicering :excommunication, anathema exkommunikation :excommunication, anathema exkommunist :ex-communista exkommunistisk :ex-communista exkonung :ex-rege exkrement :excremento, fece exkremental :excremental, excrementose, fecal, scatologic exkret :fysiol producto excretori/de excretion exkretion :fysiol excretion exkretionsorgan :fysiol organo excretori/de excretion exkung :ex-rege exkurs :digression exkursion :excursion, tour fr tu:r; :företa en ~ excursionar exkursionsdeltagare :excursionista exkursionsledare :guida exlibris :ex-libris lat exmaka :ex-marita exmake :ex-marito exminister :ex-ministro Exodus :bibl Exodo; :deltagare i ~ exodista; :som avser ~ exodic exoftalmus :med exophthalmo, exophthalmia exogam :exogame exogami :exogamia exogen :geol, med exogene exokrin :anat exocrin; :~a körtlar glandulas exocrin exorcism :exorcismo exorcist :exorcista exoskelett :zool exoskeleto exostos :med exostose, exostosis exoterisk :exoteric, public, commun exoterm|exotermisk :(el. exotermisk) kem exothermic exotisk :exotic exotism :exotismo exotoxin :biokem, med exotoxina expander :sport extensor expandera :expander, extender expandering :expansion expansion :expansion expansionism :pol expansionismo expansionist :pol expansionista expansionistisk :pol expansionista expansionsförmåga :poter de expansion, expansivitate expansionskraft :fortia expansive expansionskärl :vaso de expansion expansionspolitik :politica expansionista/de expansion, expansionismo expansiv :expansive expansivitet :expansivitate expansivkraft :fys fortia expansive expatriera :expatriar expatriering :expatriation expediera :(sända) expedir, inviar; :(betjäna) servir; :(verkställa) executar, exequer, realisar, effectuar, complir; :(klara av) regular, fixar; :(ta livet av) liquidar; :~ en kund servir un cliente; :~ ett samtal till tele passar le communication con, connecter con, poner/mitter in communication con; :det var snabbt ~t isto esseva facite/fixate/regulate rapidemente expediering :(ivägsändande) expedition, invio; :(betjäning) servicio; :(verkställande) execution, realisation, effectuation expedit :I s empleato de magazin, venditor II adj expeditive expedition :(ivägsändande) expedition, invio; :(lokal) expedition; :(resa, trupp) expedition; :en militär/vetenskaplig ~ un expedition militar/scientific expeditionell :expeditionari expeditionsavdelning :section/departimento del expeditiones expeditionsavgift :costos pl de expedition expeditionschef :pol collaborator vicin de un chef sh- de departimento expeditionsfirma :interprisa de expedition expeditionskontor :agentia/officio de expedition expeditionskår :mil corpore/corps kå:r expeditionari expeditionsministär :pol governamento provisori/provisional/ad interim expeditionsregering :pol governamento provisori/provisional/ad interim expeditör :expeditor expektoration :med expectoration expektorera :med expectorar expektorerande :med expectorante; :~ medel expectorante expenser :expensas experiment :experimento; :göra ~ experimentar experimentalpsykologi :psychologia experimental experimentalpsykologisk :del psychologia experimental experimentator :experimentator experimentdjur :animal experimental/de experimentos experimentell :experimental, empiric experimentera :experimentar experimentering :experimentation experimentstadium :stadio experimental experimentteater :theatro experimental expert :experto, cognoscitor, specialista; :vara ~ inom/på ett område esser experto in un campo expertgranskning :examine de expertos expertgrupp :gruppo de expertos, expertise fr -i:s expertis :expertise fr -i:s expertutlåtande :reporto de expertos expertutredning :investigation de expertos explanativ :explicative explicera :explicar; :möjlig att ~ explicabile explicering :explication explicit :I adj explicite II adv explicitemente explikation :explication exploatera :exploitar exploaterbar :exploitabile; :ej ~ inexploitabile exploatering :exploitation exploateringsföretag :compania/societate de exploitation exploateringsvinst :profito/beneficio de exploitation exploatör :exploitator explodera :exploder, facer explosion, saltar; :kem fulminar; :~ av ilska esser furiose; :~ av skratt erumper in riso/risada exploration :med exploration; :som avser ~ exploratori explorator :med explorator explorera :med explorar explorerbar :med explorabile explosion :explosion; :(knall) detonation; :kem fulmination explosionsartad :explosive explosionsmotor :motor a/de explosion explosionsrisk :periculo de explosion explosionssäker :non explosive, inexplosive explosiv :explosive; :~ vara materia explosive, explosivo explosiva :språk consonante explosive/occlusive explosivämne :materia explosive, explosivo expo :expo expohall :sala de expositiones/de exhibitiones expolitiker :ex-politico exponent :exponente, representante; :mat exponente exponentialekvation :mat equation exponential exponentialfunktion :mat function exponential exponentiell :mat exponential exponera :exponer; :foto exponer; :~ sig exponer se (a) exponering :exposition; :foto exposition exponeringsmätare :foto exposimetro, luxmetro exponeringstabell :foto tabella de expositiones/de posas exponeringstid :foto durata/tempore de exposition/de posa export :exportation; :som avser ~ exportator exportartikel :articulo de/pro exportation exportavdelning :servicio de exportation exportera :exportar exporterbar :exportabile exportering :exportation exportfirma :firma/interprisa de exportation exportförbud :interdiction/prohibition de exportation exportföretag :interprisa/casa de exportation exportgods :mercantias destinate al exportation/pro le exportation exporthamn :porto de exportation exporthandel :commercio exportator/de exportation exportindustri :industria de exportation exportland :pais exportator exportlicens :licentia/permisso de exportation exportmarknad :mercato de exportation exportpris :precio de exportation exportprodukt :producto de exportation exporttillstånd :autorisation de exportation exportuppgång :augmento/augmentation del exportation exportvara :producto de exportation exportvolym :volumine de exportation exportvärde :valor de exportation exportöl :bira de exportation exportör :exportator exportöverskott :excesso/excedente/surplus fr syrply de exportation exposition :exposition, exhibition; :mus, teat exposition exposé|expose :exposito expresident :ex-presidente express :I adv expressemente, per expresso, urgentemente II s (tåg) expresso, traino expresse/rapide, rapido; :(företag) interprisa de transportos expressbefordran :invio per posta urgente expressbrev :lettera/littera expresse/urgente expressbud :expresso expressbyrå :interprisa de transportos expressfart :grande haste, alte velocitate expressgods :mercantias de grande velocitate expressionism :expressionismo expressionist :expressionista expressionistisk :expressionistic, expressionista expressiv :expressive expressivitet :expressivitate expresståg :expresso, traino expresse/rapide, rapido expropriation :expropriation expropriationsförfarande :procedura/procedimento de expropriation expropriatör :expropriator expropriera :expropriar expropriering :expropriation exsickat :exsic©ato; :framställa ~ exsic©ar; :framställning av ~ exsic©ation exsickator :exsic©ator exsickatverk :exsic©ator exspiration :expiration exspiratorisk :språk expiratori; :~ accent accento expiratori exstirpator :lantbr extirpator exstirpera :med extirpar exstirpering :med extirpation exsudat :med exsudato extas :ecstase, ecstasis, extase, extasis extatisk :ecstatic, extatic; :bli ~ ecstasiar se, extasiar se; :göra ~ ecstasiar, extasiar; :~ person ecstatico, extatico extempore|ex tempore|ex|tempore :(el. ex tempore) ex tempore lat extemporera :parlar/representar/traducer ex tempore extemporerad :extemporanee; :~ prägel extemporaneitate extension :(uttänjning) extension; :(utbredning) extention, ampliation extensiv :extensive; :~t jordbruk agricultura extensive exteriör :exterior exteriörbedömning :(av djur) judicamento del exterior extern :I adj externe, exterior; :för ~t bruk pro uso/application externe II s discipulo/scholar/alumno qui vive foras del schola externat|externatskola :(el. externatskola) externato exterritorialitet :ex(tra)territorialitate exterritorialrätt :derecto de ex(tra)territorialitate exterritorialvatten :aquas ex(tra)territorial exterritoriell :ex(tra)territorial extinktion :astron extinction; :interstellär ~ extinction interstellar extra :I adv extra, in plus, supplementarimente; :~ fin extrafin; :~ prima de extra prime qualitate; :~ stark extraforte; :någonting ~ qualcosa in plus, un extra II adj (utöver det vanliga) extra, special; :(ytterligare) extra, additional, supplementari, supplemental, completive, completori, complementari; :en ~ portion un portion supplementari, un ration extra extra muros|extra|muros :extra muros extraarbete :labor/travalio annexe, empleo secundari/accessori, activitate secundari extrabädd :lecto additional/supplementari extracellulär :biol extracellular extraerbjudande :offerta favorabile extraförplägnad :regalamento supplementari extraförtjänst :salario extra/secundari/supplementari extragalaktisk :astron extragalactic extrahera :extraher; :(göra avkok) infunder extraherbar :extractibile extrahering :extraction; :(avkok) infusion extrainkomst :invenito/recepta supplementari extrajobb :labor/travalio annexe, empleo secundari/accessori, activitate secundari extrajudiciell :jur extrajudicial, extrajudiciari extraknäck :labor/travalio annexe, empleo secundari/accessori, activitate secundari extraknäcka :haber un labor/travalio annexe, ganiar un salario secundari/supplementari, ganiar extra extrakostnad :costos pl additional/supplementari extrakt :extracto, essentia; :(avkok) infusion extraktion :extraction; :med extraction, avulsion extralärare :inseniante/professor interimari extralång :extra longe extramural :extramural extramöte :assemblea special extranummer :(av tidning) numero/edition extraordinari/special; :teat numero extra (del programma) extraopponent :opponente supernumerari extraordinarie :I adj extraordinari II s empleato extraordinari extraordinär :extraordinari extrapersonal :personal interimari extrapolation :mat extrapolation extrapolera :mat extrapolar extrapolering :mat extrapolation extrapris :precio favorabile extraranson :ration supplementari extraskatt :supertaxa extraslag :med extrasystole extrasystole :med extrasystole extrasäng :lecto additional/supplementari extratåg :traino special extrauterin :med extrauterin; :~t havandeskap pregnantia/graviditate extrauterin extrautgift :expensas pl impreviste extravagans :extravagantia extravagant :extravagante extrem :I adj extreme II s extremo, extremitate extremism :extremismo extremist :extremista extremistisk :extremistic, extremista extremitet :extremitate extrovert :psyk extrovertite; :~ person extrovertito eyeliner :eye-liner eng ailainö